


Chances Verse

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Depression, Emotional Abuse, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-02-06 22:41:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 30
Words: 21,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1875159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt liked his new boyfriend but something was a little different about him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Blaine gave birth to a baby boy at 14 after bring raped. He meets Kurt in NY when they’re both students at NYADA. They go on a couple of dates, get on really well, but Kurt just feels like Blaine’s holding back something. One day he bumps into him with a little 4 year old boy. He assumes its his little brother, and is amazed at how good Blaine is with the boy. He doesn’t understand why Blaine’s so on edge about him being there, until the boy calls Blaine daddy. Blaine finally tells Kurt everything

Blaine Anderson was the perfect guy. He was talented, handsome, charming, and so much more mature than any other college freshman Kurt had ever known. He had blushed when Kurt first asked him out and had been a perfect gentleman during their dates. 

But…something was off. 

He would just smile shyly when Kurt asked about his family or his home and evade the question. When Kurt asked questions about his high school days Blaine’s eyes would grow a little distant and he would shrug, any answers he did give were short and vague. 

"I didn’t date," He mumbled on their fifth date at a Thai restaurant. "I’ve never had a real boyfriend."

Kurt was instantly swept up in the romance of it all. He couldn’t stop fantasizing about them being official boyfriends, of saying I Love You for the first time. Blaine was something special and every moment Kurt spent with him felt like a gift.

He was thrilled when Blaine left his textbook at his apartment after studying for their midterm. He fired off a quick text, asking for Blaine’s address. Finally, he would be able to see a little more into the boy he was dating. He could get a glimpse into his life.

Blaine seemed awkward on the phone, trying to find ways around getting his book before he finally admitted to needing it. In the end, Kurt had the address and made a promise that he was just going to drop off the book, nothing more. The apartment building was only four blocks from Kurt’s and rather nice. He knocked on the door, hardly able to contain his excitement as the door swung open. 

"Hello," He said quickly to the small curly haired boy staring up at him with huge hazel eyes. "Is Blaine here?"

"Henry!" He heard Blaine called from somewhere behind them. "I told you not to open the door without me!"

He looked flustered when he gently pulled the boy back by the shirt collar and rolled his eyes, smiling shyly at Kurt. There was no doubt that Henry was related to Blaine since he looked just like him. The little boy had wrapped his arms around Blaine’s leg, walking with him when he stepped back to let Kurt in.

"Nice to meet you Henry," Kurt said warmly and the boy smiled before burying his face in Blaine’s leg. 

"He’s kind of shy," Blaine smiled down at him, ruffling his hair. 

"Your brother is super cute," Kurt grinned and Blaine’s smile fell, his eyes widening and he started to stutter out an answer. 

"Daddy, can I watch Spongebob?" Henry asked, pulling on Blaine’s jeans. 

Daddy? Kurt held back a gasp as Blaine shook his head, telling him that it was time for bed. Henry pouted and stamped his feet, crossing his little arms over his chest. With a grin, Blaine scooped his son up into the air and carried him into the bedroom, shrieking with laughter. 

"Let me just get him to bed and then we can talk," He said softly, turning around with an armful of squirming Henry. "I promise I’ll explain everything…just take a seat and feel free to get a drink or something."

Kurt’s head spun as he slowly sunk down onto the couch. He placed the textbook on the coffee table, among the small toy cars. His amazing, sweet boyfriend was a father. He was a father at eighteen. A soft sound alerted him to Blaine’s return and he smiled at his boyfriend who sat down on the other end of the couch.

"So…you have a son?" Kurt said after a long silence and Blaine bit his lip.

"He’s four," Blaine whispered. "I am so sorry for never bringing him up. I just…no one really wants to date an eighteen year old dad. I really, really like you and I didn’t want to lose you."

"I like you too," Kurt reached over to cover Blaine’s hand with his own, frowning when Blaine pulled back. 

"I’ve never had a boyfriend," Blaine wrapped his arms around his stomach and stared down at the floor. "It’s always just been me and Henry, sometimes my brother watches him but he’s my everything."

"What about Henry’s…mom?" He winced as Blaine curled up a little further. "It’s fine if you had a experimenting phase."

"I had Henry," Blaine’s eyes clouded over slightly. "I have that gene…you know?" Kurt knew exactly what he was talking about, the Markins Gene was rare but not unheard of. 

"Then his other dad?" Blaine let out a long breath.

"I have no idea who he was," Blaine stared down intently at the floor. "I was fourteen and walking home from school. He…he grabbed me and shoved me into his car…"

"Blaine," Kurt whispered when he saw tears filling his eyes. 

"He dropped me off at my house when he…when he was done. All kinds of DNA tests were run but…nothing showed up. I found out I was pregnant two weeks later," Blaine sighed and ran his fingers through his ungelled hair. "My parents were so upset. They took me out of school and made sure I didn’t shame the family.” He let out a shaky laugh. 

Kurt had no idea what to say. He was so used to Blaine being happy and charming. He hardly recognized this scared, nervous boy in front of him. His heart broke for his boyfriend who had his childhood ripped away.

"Henry seems like a very sweet little boy" Kurt said gently, Blaine glancing up at him with wide eyes. 

"He’s the best," Blaine smiled brightly. "He’s the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Listen," Kurt turned towards him and gently took Blaine’s hands. "I think you’re amazing. Clearly you’re a good father and i’m blown away by how much you love your son. I don’t want us to break up."

"If you date me, Henry is part of it," Blaine’s face hardened slightly and he tensed. "I’m a dad first."

"You’re something special Blaine," Kurt smiled. "I’d be honored to be your boyfriend and I’d be honored to get to know Henry better. Maybe…maybe I didn’t plan to date a guy with a kid but plans change."

"Really?" Blaine looked like he was holding back a smile. 

"I like kids and I like you," He took in a shaky breath. "I…love you. If that means that Henry is involved, that’s even better. He seems like an amazing kid and…I want to try. I want to be in a relationship with you."

Blaine’s body completely relaxed and he quickly grabbed Kurt’s face, pressing a kiss to his lips. He was smiling brightly as he pressed their foreheads together, noses bumping. 

"Daddy?" A soft voice made him wince and close his eyes with a smile. "What are you doing?"

"Where are you supposed to be Henry?" He called out, pulling slightly away from Kurt as Henry scampered back to his bedroom. "Sorry…he’s been pretty bad about staying in bed."

"It’s fine," Kurt smiled, giving him another quick kiss. "Maybe tomorrow the three of us can go get ice cream?"

"I’d love that," Blaine’s eyes practically glowed with happiness.


	2. Pretzel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Sequel to chances. Kurt brings Blaine and Henry to Ohio to meet his family. Blaine overhears Burt talking to Kurt about dating someone with a 4-year old being too much responsibility for him. Blaine later gets Burt alone and apologises to him for the fact that he’s burdening Kurt. He tells him that he just wants to be happy and he’s sorry for being selfish. He explains the situation to Burt, which completely changes his perception. I have so many feels about this story.
> 
> Prompt by anonymous: Can you pretty please do a sequel to Chances? Maybe Burt or Glee club(both is good too) meeting Blaine and Henry for the first time? :)

Kurt tightened his hold slightly on Henry’s hand, knowing that the four year old would bolt towards the Auntie Annie’s pretzel booth as soon as he saw it. It was strange, he was such a well behaved child, but as soon as he saw soft pretzels he just went insane. If he could get them past the food to the luggage claim, they would be in the clear. 

"We’re late," Blaine was all but jogging behind them as they weaved through the crowd. "Your dad’s been waiting for like half an hour."

"He won’t care," Kurt gave him a reassuring smile, but that worried frown remained. "Really Blaine, things happen and my dad knows that. He doesn’t care that we’re a little late."

"I…I just want him to like me," Blaine mumbled, jerking down hard as Henry pulled on both of their hands. The four year old had caught sight of the pretzel stand and all but ran towards it, held back by both Blaine and Kurt. "Henry, buddy, we are late and don’t have time for a pretzel."

Henry let out a wail, overwhelmed by the long day of flying and being told no. Fat tears streamed down his cheeks, and he started hiccuping through his sobs. With a sigh, Blaine scooped Henry up into his arms as they walked into the baggage claim. 

"Kurt!" Burt stood and raised a hand. Despite all the pictures Blaine had seen, nothing really prepared him for how big of a man he was. Intimidated, Blaine rubbed his son’s back as Kurt gave his father a hug. 

"Dad, this is Blaine," Kurt turned around and Blaine gave him a shy smile, pressing his lips together as Henry let out another wail. "And this is Henry."

"It’s nice to meet you sir," Blaine held out a hand and shook Burt’s as Henry buried his face in his shoulder. "Sorry, he hasn’t gotten a lot of sleep and is a little cranky. You know how kids are with planes." Burt gave him a warm smile at his nervous laugh. 

"Kurt has told me all about you," Burt gave Henry a small wave. "And we found some of the boy’s old toys, and my wife is making cookies. Would you like a cookie when we get home?"

Henry sniffled and rubbed his eyes with his fist before nodding slightly. He still clung to his father’s neck, looking so much like a little monkey that Kurt had to smile. He reached over and ruffled the little boy’s hair until Henry lightly batted his hand away. 

As soon as they got into the truck, Henry’s shyness vanished. He talked at length about how he had never been in a pick up truck before, looking around excitedly. He had been thrilled when Burt had pulled out an extra hat he had laying around and put it on top of his head. For a moment, the worried tenseness left Blaine’s shoulders and he smiled.

Carole gave them both a huge hug and won Henry over with a plate of cookies. Within moments of arriving, he was already in love with Finn, who teasingly said that it was because he had never met someone tall. It was clear that everyone liked Blaine, obvious to everyone but Blaine.

"I just…my parents haven’t talked to me in almost a year. They were embarrassed by me and Henry," Blaine whispered when they curled up in bed together, Henry sleeping on an inflatable mattress just on the other side of the room. "I just want your parents to like me, I just…I love you and I don’t want them to hate me."

"Don’t be silly," Kurt leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "You’re amazing and I love you and Henry. They think you are awesome, stop worrying."

Blaine gave him a small smile and kissed him softly before settling down to sleep. 

When Blaine woke up, he stretched out slightly and frowned at the empty spot next to him. He opened his eyes to see a perfectly fluffed pillow and sighed. Kurt was always an early riser. As quickly and quietly as he could, Blaine got dressed and checked on Henry who was still fast asleep. Padding down the stairs, Blaine was determined to help make breakfast. Nothing won people over like french toast. 

"Dad," Kurt exasperated voice drifted from the kitchen and made him freeze in place. "He’s the sweetest boy. I absolutely adore Henry."

"You’ve been dating Blaine for just a few months," he held his breath when he heard Burt speak. "I know you like him and I know you like his kid but…he’s just eighteen and has a four year old. You are just nineteen years old. Are you ready to take on the responsibility? You have your whole life ahead of you, you don’t need a small child in your life."

"Dad…"

"And on that note, what the hell was he doing at fourteen?" 

Something inside of Blaine snapped and he spun around, hurrying up the stairs. He could hear Kurt’s voice, low and furious, but couldn’t make out the words. As soon as he stumbled into the bedroom, Henry peeked up from his nest of blankets. He blinked up at his dad, curly hair messy around his face. 

"Daddy?" Henry stood up, walking over to where Blaine had sat on the bed and snuggling into his father’s arms when he picked him up. "Are you okay?"

Looking at his son’s bright eyes, Blaine knew something was true. Through everything, it had been just him and Henry. He still remembered the way he would wake up after a nightmare about his rape, only calming after he smoothed his hands over his pregnant stomach. He had basically been a child when he had his child. He was going to be a better father to his son than his own had been. His entire life was Henry.

But…he also loved Kurt. Kurt, who didn’t look at him with pity or judgement. Kurt, who whispered that he loved him. Kurt, who adored his son and was adored in return. He had moved into their little family so seamlessly. Burt was right, Kurt didn’t deserve to have his entire life stopped just because his boyfriend had a kid. Henry was his responsibility, he wasn’t going to force anyone else into it. 

Mind made up he waited until he heard Kurt leave the house, shouting that he was going to run to the store to grab orange juice. For a second, Blaine felt warm. Henry insisted on drinking orange juice in the morning, and the fact that Kurt knew that made this so much harder. 

"I’m sorry," he blurted out as soon as he walked into the kitchen, startling Burt. "I shouldn’t…Kurt deserves more." Burt’s eyes softened in understanding and he sighed, placing his coffee mug on the counter. 

"You heard us… Blaine, I think you’re a good guy and obviously you are a great dad," he frowned and rubbed at his chin. "But Kurt’s just a kid. I know he acts mature, but he is just a kid."

"I know," Blaine nodded, fighting back tears. "It’s not fair for him to just…throw away his life. Believe me sir, I’m not going to force Kurt to take care of my son."

"It’s hard to believe that someone your age is a dad. Kurt wouldn’t tell me anything. I mean, mistakes happen but…" Burt frowned, looking uncomfortable. 

"Believe me sir, I didn’t want this. I mean…I fought and…" he sucked in a trembling breath, looking away from Burt’s horrified expression. "But I was fourteen, and I am determined to be a good father to my son. I love Henry more than anything in this world, not matter how he came into this world. And…and I love Kurt. He is so, so good to me and Henry. I just want him to be happy."

A long, long silence followed. 

"I…didn’t know that," Burt said softly. "You know my son is crazy about you, and I can see why. Clearly, you’re a strong young man who has been through a lot. I have a habit of speaking before I know all the facts."

"You want the best for your son, I understand that. As a father myself, I want the same," Blaine shrugged. "My parents don’t talk to me, and they haven’t seen Henry since he was little. I can do things on my own."

"You shouldn’t have to," Burt frowned, rubbed his hand over the top of his hat. "I was a single father after Kurt’s mom died and it was tough, I can’t imagine what it had to be like with almost no support."

"Regardless…Kurt…"

"Kurt doesn’t do anything he doesn’t want to do," Burt chuckled. "He told me that he was thinking about asking you to move in and I panicked. I think I keep forgetting that Kurt is an adult. I just want you to know that if you need anything please don’t hesitate to ask."

"Thank you sir," Blaine smiled softly, shoulders sagging slightly in relief. 

That night, while they were eating dinner, Burt brought up the three of them spending Christmas in Ohio. Henry brightened, nodding furiously and looking up at his father with huge, pleading eyes. A wide smile spread across Blaine’s face as Finn also pouted slightly. 

"You’re part of the family now Blaine and Henry," Burt tipped his glass towards them. "It wouldn’t be Christmas without you."

"We would love to come," he laughed as Henry cheered, and Kurt reached under the table to grab his hand and squeeze it. Having a family was unfamiliar, but Blaine was beginning to love it.


	3. A Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by moviegeek09: Loved what you did for Chance <3\. That being said, I have a prompt for possible sequel if you are interested. At some point, Blaine ends up pregnant by Kurt (can be accident or planned; sooner or later) and realizes how different things are this time around for him compared to the last time. He has a loving partner instead of his nightmares to keep him company. Family that supports him. Just help in general. Maybe even doctors who aren’t judging him for being pregnant so young. Etc. :)

"What’s going to happen if it is positive?" Blaine whispered, both of them sitting in the bathroom.

 

Ever since Kurt had woken up to Blaine throwing up everything in his stomach for the fifth day in a row he knew things were going to change. With wide panicked eyes, Blaine confessed that he was suspicious that he might be pregnant again. Between Blaine’s quiet confession and Kurt coming home with the test, his head had been filled with white noise.

 

What were they going to do? Kurt was only twenty, and Blaine was nineteen. He had only moved in with Blaine and Henry two months ago, it felt too soon to have a child. But, he had been giving Henry his breakfast in the morning and walked him to kindergarten. Maybe it was early, but Kurt already saw himself as a father to Henry. He loved the way Henry held his hand, the bright smile on his face when he did well on his homework, the way he always fell asleep in the middle of the bedtime story. He loved that child, it didn’t matter that he wasn’t Henry’s biological father. One more child would not be a bad thing. He never expected to be a father at twenty, but he couldn’t think of anything he would change.

 

“We’ll…we’ll love that child,” he said softly, making Blaine look up at him with huge eyes. “And, maybe we should go a step further than just dating…”

 

"You are so not proposing while we are waiting for my pregnancy test," Blaine interrupted him, eyes sparkling. "Way too trashy."

 

The timer on Kurt’s phone beeped and Blaine took in a deep breath, picking up the test. He stared at it blankly for a few seconds before letting out a long breath.

 

“It’s positive.”

 

Kurt felt a swooping sensation in his stomach and leaned against the wall. A baby. They were going to have a baby.

 

“Oh my God,” Blaine groaned, dropping his head into his hands. “Is this seriously my life? Two kids before I’m twenty? Fuck Teen Mom, I should have a damned reality show.”

 

“Blaine,” Kurt took Blaine’s chin in his fingers gently and turned his face up to meet his eyes. “That’s my kid too…and I love Henry. As far as I am concerned, I have two kids and a man who I love. I’m not walking away from this. You aren’t doing this alone this time.”

 

Blaine leaned forward to capture his lips in a deep kiss. It felt so simple, so easy. They were a family, Kurt knew that his child was growing inside of Blaine and the thought made him lightheaded. He loved them so much that it made his chest ache. They could do this, easy.

~*~

 

“I’m going to be a big brother?” Henry asked slowly and Blaine nodded, squeezing Kurt’s hand.

 

“That’s right kiddo. You’re going to have a little brother or sister in a few months,” Kurt said and Henry nodded.

 

“I guess that’s okay,” he sighed after a long silence. “…where is the baby?”

 

“In my tummy,” Blaine gently rested a hand on his stomach and Henry frowned. “They’ll stay there until they grow and are big and strong.”

 

“How does the baby come out?” Henry looked puzzled and Blaine froze, opening and closing his mouth a few times.

 

“When the baby is big enough we’ll go to the hospital and the doctors will get the baby out safely,” Kurt broke in, getting a relieved look from Blaine in return. “Are you excited about the baby?”

 

“I guess,” Henry shrugged, glancing back. “Can I watch tv?”

 

“Not too bad,” Blaine let out a sigh when he ran off and Kurt laughed.

 

Easy.

 

~*~

 

There were times it was hard.

 

When Blaine was three months along he woke up with a choked off scream. Kurt fell backward onto the sheets, torn from sleep by an elbow to the face. His arms continued to flail in a panic and Kurt had to scramble away to avoid being hit again. Finally, Blaine dissolved into sobs and curled around his small baby bump.

 

“Don’t touch me!” He snapped when Kurt reached a hand forward. “Just…just don’t.”

 

“Okay,” Kurt held up his hands and slid out of bed. “I’m going to go get you a glass of water and check on Henry. I’ll be right back.”

 

He moved quietly through the apartment, shaken by Blaine’s actions. Thankfully, the noise hadn’t woken up Henry. He was able to stand outside their bedroom, clutching a glass, and take a few breaths before he stepped back in. Blaine was sitting against the headboard, knees drawn up.

 

“Here’s your water,” he didn’t look up as he reached for the water and took a few sips. Kurt tried to be quiet, but the nervous coiling in his stomach twisted too tight. “Honey, please talk to me.”

 

“I haven’t had a nightmare in a long time,” his voice was hoarse and hushed. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Can I hold you?” Kurt asked softly as he sat down next to him. With a faint nod, Blaine lay down with Kurt and they rested quietly. Kurt had his arms wrapped loosely around his fiance from behind, gently rubbing his hand on the small baby bump.

 

“I dreamed about him,” he whispered, breaking the silence. “About that man. He raped me in the back of his van and covered my face. I never…never saw him. You know when people have a baby everyone is like ‘he’s going to have his daddy’s eyes’ or ‘he’s going to have his mommy’s nose’. I had to put my hands on my stomach and have no idea what my child would look like. I still look at Henry sometimes and wonder if a certain feature or mannerism is that man’s. I wonder if…if maybe he’ll have a genetic predisposition for hurting people and it makes me so, so scared. And tonight I woke up and…I couldn’t see you and you were holding me so tight and I was pregnant again. I just…panicked.”

 

“You’re safe,” Kurt pressed a kiss behind his ear. A sudden, rush of protectiveness surged through him and he pulled Blaine closer. Someone had hurt the person he loved. Someone had made him scream and cry and left him broken. Most days, Kurt was amazed at how strong Blaine was. He had been forced to grow up way too fast and it showed. But at times it felt like he was holding handfuls of broken glass and it was impossible to put them back together.

 

This was one of those times.

 

“Did I hit you? I think I hit you,” he turned in Kurt’s arms. “I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s fine,” the smarting in his nose had all but vanished. He smiled at Blaine and kissed his eyelids, making Blaine let out a small sigh. “I just want you to be okay.”

 

He held Blaine tightly, only sleeping when Blaine’s breathing evened out.

 

~*~

 

“Hey Kurt?” Henry looked up at him as they started the short walk to his elementary school. It had become a routine, Blaine had early classes and Kurt had happily taken on the duty of getting Henry ready for and to school.

 

“Yeah kiddo?” He smiled down at him.

 

“Will the new baby call you Kurt or will he call you daddy?” The usually overactive boy seemed quiet.

 

Kurt stopped in place and knelt down next to Henry, smiling at him warmly. Ever since Blaine had started showing more, going into his fifth month, Henry had started getting quiet and withdrawn. Where he had once been excited about his new sibling, he now seemed jealous.

 

“Henry,” he said softly. “I know it’s been just you and your dad for a long time, and I know it must be weird for me to move in and for there to be a baby in such a short time.”

 

“When you are daddy have the new baby…you won’t want me,” his lower lip quivered and Kurt’s heart broke.

 

“Of course we will. Henry, we both love you so much,” Kurt pulled him in for a tight hug. “I’m here to help you, and your daddy, and the baby. It might get a little crazy when the baby is born, but you will have a very important job. You will be a big brother. You will be in charge of helping your baby brother or sister grow up strong and brave. They’ll look up to you and you will be a role model. You know, I had a big brother too.”

 

“You did?” Henry looked up at him with those wide hazel eyes, Blaine’s eyes.

 

“I did. He is my hero,” he smiled slightly, looking down at the floor. “I love him very much. He helped me become a better person and I think about him all the time. You’re a lot like him you know. You’re very brave, kind, and all you want to do is make people happy. You will be a wonderful big brother.”

 

Henry smiled up at him and took his hand again.

 

“Can…can I call you daddy?” He asked in a small voice.

 

“If you want,” Kurt grinned, his stomach doing a little flip. “But wouldn’t it be confusing calling both of us daddy?”

 

“How about papa?” Henry suggested.

 

“I like that,” Kurt grinned, lifting a shrieking Henry up onto his shoulders.

 

That night, Kurt was working at his desk when Blaine hugged him from behind. He pressed a kiss to the back of Kurt’s head and rested his chin on his shoulder. “Henry just asked where his papa was.”

 

“Did he?” Kurt glanced up. “Because I know I didn’t talk to you about it…”

 

“I told him that his papa was home,” Blaine smiled and kissed him upside down. “Where he belongs.”

 

Kurt turned around and took Blaine’s face in his hands, pulling him in for a kiss. Smiling slightly into the kiss, Blaine hummed slightly and pressed a small object into Kurt’s palm. Curious, he leaned back to see a silver ring and his breath caught.

 

“I’d get down on one knee but I know I would never get back up,” he lightly smoothed a hand over his stomach. “You’re my best friend, you’re my partner. I was kind of waiting for a good time to do this…but hearing Henry call you papa…that was my moment for you. I’d like to make it official, have you be my husband and both Henry and the baby’s father.”

 

“Blaine…” Kurt felt like his heart was swelling in his chest as he reached up to brush away the tears. Blaine rolled his eyes slightly and laughed, leaning into the touch.

 

“Damn hormones,” he mumbled. “I’ve been on my own for a long time because…I didn’t want Henry or I to get hurt. I know you would never hurt us. I want Henry to have his papa. Would you marry us?”

 

“Of course,” Kurt kissed him deeply, grinning as Blaine slid on the finger. “I wish I had a ring for you too.”

 

“Nah,” Blaine smiled through his tears. “My fingers are swollen like little sausages. We’d have to get it resized.”

~*~

 

On February 8th, April was born.

 

For months, Kurt had been researching how to help the most during the birth. He had read almost every book, watched every movie, looked through every internet article. He had their birth plan memorized and had a duffle bag set aside for when the time came.

 

But when Blaine woke him up at three in the morning and whispered that he was in labor, everything fled from his mind. He had panicked and run around the apartment, trying to get their things and call Cooper to come watch Henry. While he was trying to remember if he had put a hairbrush in the duffle bag, Blaine burst into panicked tears.

 

During his first delivery, he had been alone. His parents had been out of town and Blaine had to call a cab to take him to the hospital. For the weeks leading up to the baby’s birth, he had tried to be brave and strong but Kurt could see the fear. After a tight hug and a few gentle kisses, they had gone on their way.

 

The birth had gone so smoothly. Blaine got his epidural and the baby came quickly. In his entire life, Kurt had never seen someone so focused as Blaine was.

 

Every emotion passed through Kurt. He had been terrified in the beginning, remembering every worst case scenario he had ever read. He had been excited when the doctor told Blaine to start pushing, it was becoming so real. He had been in awe when Blaine collapsed backwards and the baby started wailing.

 

She was the most perfect, most beautiful, most amazing thing Kurt had ever seen. A tiny, red faced baby that was placed into Blaine’s arms. He had grinned tiredly down at the baby, holding her close and looked so, so beautiful.

 

Kurt leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Blaine’s as they stared down at their baby. Tears dotted the soft pink blanket, and Kurt gently ran a finger along her chubby cheek and over her tiny fingers.

 

They had an hour to themselves after April was born. A time just for them to lay in the bed together with their baby and Kurt didn’t know how things could get better.

 

Then Henry was brought in. Cooper was all bright smiles, trying to control the bouncing five year old. As soon as he caught sight of the pink bundle, he climbed onto the bed and settled himself between Kurt and Blaine.

 

“She’s beautiful,” Cooper smiled down at his niece and Blaine grinned wider, eyes crinkling at the corners.

 

“Can I hold her?” Henry asked softly, leaning over to get a better look.

 

“Of course,” Kurt shifted a little to get Henry into a sitting position, a difficult feat on such a small bed. Very gently, Blaine placed April in Henry’s arms while instructing him how to hold her.

 

Henry was silent for a few long seconds before leaning in close. “Hi April. I’m your big brother.”


	4. Grounded

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by anonymous: Sequel to chances. When Henry turns 14 (the age Blaine was raped and gave birth to him at), Blaine becomes super overprotective which causes Henry to lash out at him and say some pretty mean things. It’s then that Kurt and Blaine (who are married now) finally decide that he needs to know the truth about his conception. Note: wow it’s weird to think that when Henry’s 14, Blaine would only be 28 :O
> 
> Prompt by anonymous: I fricking loved chances. I’d love a sequel where Henry and Blaine have an argument about something. Henry loses his temper and pushes Blaine up against the wall. Blaine is very upset and a little scared, and worries that Henry is going to become his other dad. Supportive Kurt, apologetic upset Henry.

10:18pm.

Henry all but jogged up the stairs to his apartment, knowing that even though he was only eighteen minutes past curfew his father was still going to throw a fit. The ten o’clock curfew was ridiculous anyway. It was the weekend and he should be allowed to hang out with his friends.

They weren’t even bad kids. He was hanging out with his friends from art class, they were just getting food and watching movies at Lewis’s house. Henry had just lost track of time.

With a deep breath, Henry pushed open the door and stepped in.

“You’re late,” he flinched at the teary waver in his father’s voice and turned around. Blaine was standing in the doorway to the living room, arms wrapped tightly around his stomach. “What time was your curfew?”

“Dad…” Henry sighed.

“What. Time. Was. Your. Curfew?” His eyes flashed and Henry ducked his head.

“Ten,” he mumbled.

“And what time is it now?” Blaine nodded towards the clock hanging on the wall.

“Come on, it’s only been twenty minutes,” Henry sighed, rolling his eyes.

“Do you have any idea what could have happened in twenty minutes? I was expecting you home at ten,” tears flashed in Blaine’s eyes and Henry felt incredibly guilty. “You could have been mugged, or hurt, or killed, or…”

“Or what? Treated like someone over the age of seven?” The frustration overwhelmed him for a moment. “I was with my friends and I lost track of time. I wasn’t doing anything dangerous.” 

“I don’t care,” Blaine eyes flashed and he stepped forward, looking furious. “You had a curfew.”

“You’ve been doing this forever!” Henry shouted, the uncomfortable tenseness that had been between them finally boiling over. He could hear Kurt shutting the door to April’s room. “Just because you went and got knocked up when you were my age doesn’t mean I’m stupid enough to do the same.”

Blaine was silent, eyes widening for a moment in hurt. He seemed to shrink in on himself a little, seeming smaller than he was. Henry raised his chin, hyper aware of the silence from the living room where he knew Kurt was waiting.

“I told you to do one thing, be home at ten,” Blaine’s face hardened. “You think you’re some grown up but you’re not. You are a kid and I am the adult.”

“You made a mistake when you were my age,” Henry hissed, rage overwhelming him as he pushed at his father’s chest and made him lightly hit against the wall. “I am not some slut. I am not that stupid. STOP treating me like a baby.”

“Damn it Henry,” Blaine snarled. “You do what I tell you. I am your father.”

“You are controlling, you are freaking obsessive over where I am. I’m not a baby. You can’t tell me what to do!”

He shoved his father again, one hand accidently sliding to wrap around Blaine’s throat. Absolute, raw terror filled Blaine’s eyes and they went blank. He jerked his hands up and dug his fingernails into Henry’s hands so hard that they drew blood. Gasping, Henry stumbled backwards and Blaine held his arms up in self defense.

“Don’t! Don’t touch me!” His voice sounded strained and high pitched.

Kurt all but ran into the room, pushing past Henry, and knelt in front of his husband. He gently took Blaine’s face in his hands and whispered soft, reassuring words.

“What’s wrong?” Henry breathed, heart pounding.

“Go into the other room Henry,” Kurt said firmly and Henry rushed into the living room.

It seemed to take hours before Blaine walked into the room, wrapped securely in Kurt’s arms. Henry went stiff, seeing the tear tracks on his dad’s cheeks and the still haunted look in his eyes.

“Whatever I did, I’m sorry,” Henry said shakily.

“I need to tell you something,” Blaine sat down heavily in the arm chair across from his son. “I…I was waiting until you were old enough.”

“Blaine,” Kurt sighed, pausing when he shook his head.

“I never told you about your biological father,” he said softly and Henry stiffened.

He had known his entire life that Kurt was his stepfather and that April was his half sister. It had been uncomfortable, going to school functions and having a father who was half the age of his friend’s parents. Something cold began to fill him as he realized that maybe he had made a terrible mistake earlier.

“I was your age, fourteen, when I got pregnant,” Blaine leaned forward, touching his fingertips to mouth. “And…and I don’t know who your other father is. I was walking home from school, and he pulled me into his van. He held me down by my throat and covered my eyes as he raped me. I found out I was pregnant after.”

“Oh…” Henry breathed, the phantom feeling of holding his father’s throat burning in his hand.

“And you have the gene as well. I know that you are straight but you do have the gene. I just…I worry when you’re out late,” Blaine whispered, leaning slightly into Kurt who had placed his hand on his back.

“So you never wanted me?” Henry felt like something in him was breaking.

“Henry,” more tears flooded his father’s eyes.“I was so young.”

“Did you hate me?” He whimpered. “Do you hate me?”

“Of course not!” Blaine shook his head wildly, leaning over and taking Henry’s hands in his own. “You are my son and I love you. I was scared and hurt after it happened. You saved me. You are my world Henry. I didn’t hate you for a moment.” 

Henry felt his father squeeze his hands tightly and took in a deep breath. He stood, ignoring the tortured noise Blaine made.

“Can I have time to myself?” He asked softly, not waiting for the answer before he slipped into his room and sat on his bed.

He had always thought his other dad was a boy his father had fallen in love with. When he had imagined it, his other dad had always thought that maybe he wasn’t ready for a kid.

He never imagined that half of his DNA came from some older child molester. Maybe he even had a family of his own that he went home to. A family that didn’t know that he had broken a boy.

His other dad didn’t even know he existed.

Henry buried his face in his knees at that thought. Were there other kids out there with the same father? What did he share with his other father? He knew that he had a slightly sharper chin than Blaine, was taller, and his eyes were a little darker. Did he get his talent for math from his other father? Did he get his dislike of apples from his other father? Would…would he hurt someone one day?

A soft knock made him jump and he looked up to see his father standing there.

“Hi honey,” he said gently, Blaine moving to stand behind him. “Can I come in?”

Henry nodded slightly, curling more in on himself. His eyes followed his father as he sat down on the edge of his bed.

“Why did you keep me?” He finally whispered. Instantly, tears flooded Blaine’s eyes and he took in a shaky breath, looking up at the ceiling. “I mean…you could have aborted me. Then you wouldn’t have had to worry about raising a kid when you were so young. You wouldn’t be reminded of what happened. Maybe grandma and grandpa would still talk to you and…”

“Abortion was never an option,” Blaine breathed. “You were what was important. When I look at you, I don’t remember what happened. I remember how beautiful and healthy you were when you were born. I think about your first word, first steps. You don’t remind me of him at all.”

“But I’m part of him,” Henry wrung his hands together.

“You are you. You are a strong, caring, amazing kid,” Blaine leaned forward. “You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You are our son. Kurt and I. That man has nothing to do with raising you. He is not part of our lives and he never will be.”

Without another word, Blaine pulled his son in to a tight hug and gently rocked him back and forth. Tears streamed down Henry’s face and he frantically clung to his father. He could hear Kurt outside, obviously trying to keep himself busy until Blaine walked back out. 

“Is…am I the reason Kurt stayed in the beginning?” Henry asked shakily, mind racing. “Like did he feel bad for you because of me? You can’t really dump the guy who takes care of a kid from a rape.”

“Henry,” a soft voice made him stiffen and he looked over to see Kurt staring at him with wide eyes. “That is absolutely not true. I thought you were a wonderful kid and I fell in love with you. You are my son. Nothing changes that.”

He still kind of felt like the ground had been torn away from him, like he was floating or falling. A dull, lingering terror remained in his chest and Henry was scared. He had no idea what this meant for him, what this would change.

But his dads would be here. That wouldn’t change.


	5. Heartbeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hi! I absolutely adore your mpreg! :) Could you write a prequel to “Chances” talking about Blaine’s pregnancy/labor delivery with Henry and how hard it was without anyone supporting him? I think the contrast would be really interesting when compared to “Chances”, “Pretzels”, and “A Family”.

He was scared.

As soon as the hand clapped over his mouth, his mind had been short circuited by fear. It was like his heart had stopped, and he couldn’t get it to start beating.

When he stumbled into the house, in agony, his parents had rushed him off to the hospital. The cold, clinical experience left him reeling. The tightness in his chest continued as his parents signed the paperwork and brought him home, never once saying a word. The tightness got worse as he started getting sick in the morning. It was overwhelming when his mom finally took him to the doctor and his pregnancy was confirmed.

That night, Blaine lay curled up in his bed and shook with sobs as he listened to his parents argue.

“He’s only fourteen!”

“We can’t let him keep it.”

“What would people say?”

“He has to have an abortion.”

At that, Blaine flinched violently and covered his still flat stomach with his hands. He refused the abortion when his parents came to speak to him, ignoring their shouting and furious faces.

This was his baby. Just because something hurt him, didn’t mean he had to hurt someone else.

They pulled him out of school, they kept him home, they ignored him. As soon as Blaine started showing, they doubled their efforts to make sure that no one saw him. When he finally gathered the courage to ask if he could go outside, his mother had narrowed her eyes and hissed one sentence.

“Why? So you can go tempt another man?”

Had he tempted him? Had he asked for this? Blaine rubbed over the baby bump as he lay in bed that night, trying desperately to think of what he did. He had just been walking home from school. He hadn’t done anything wrong.

As he sobbed softly into the pillow he felt something, a tiny kick. In awe, Blaine touched his stomach and smiled.

It finally felt like his heart finally gave a little twitch, cracking the icy fear that had surrounded it.

As the months continued, the only person he ever talked to was Cooper. His older brother was at college and despite the fact that he talked to him every day, it wasn’t enough. Their father threatened to cut off Cooper completely if he came back, and although it was obvious that he wanted to come, Blaine knew he couldn’t.

On the day of Henry’s birth, his parents were at work. Blaine was startled out of his nap by a sharp pain rippling across his belly. On the second rush of pain, he lurched forward and gasped. Panicked, he dialed his parent’s cells and held his breath.

“Hello, you have reached Melanie Anderson…”

“You have reached Peter Anderson…”

Tears streaming down his cheeks, he dialed a cab company and waited.

“Do you want me to come inside with you kiddo?” The driver, a young college aged kid, asked as he pulled up to the hospital. Blaine shook his head, trying to ignore the fact that the only person to show him any concern was the cab driver.

He kept his head down, hands folded tightly over his cramping belly. He didn’t want to see the look of disapproving on the nurses and doctors faces, or hear their whispers as they took him back. He had seen and heard it enough at home.

As Blaine finally went into active labor, he was in agony. The nurses were silent, uncomfortable with helping someone so young. He sobbed through the contractions and cried out in pain. Blaine knew, he just knew, that he had done something horribly, horribly wrong to deserve this. Maybe his parents were right, he had deserved this.

When it was finally over, the wailing baby was placed in his arms and he finally looked into his son’s face. It was like his heart started beating again, blood rushing in his ears. Henry was perfect, he was beautiful. He was a perfect, healthy baby.

God, he must have done something amazing to deserve Henry in his life.


	6. Open

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: April gets pregnant or Henry gets a girl pregnant

It was what Henry had never thought would happen. His girlfriend Lydia had walked up to him before school, her pretty brown eyes wide and filled with tears. Her voice had shook and she closed her eyes as she broke the news.

“I’m pregnant.”

He was only seventeen. Even though they had been dating for three years, he was only seventeen. He wasn’t ready for a kid.

Henry had skipped classes all day to comfort a sobbing Lydia, trying to say all the right things.

It’s okay.

I’m not mad.

I’m here for you.

After a few hours of just trying to soak in the information, the conversation went to options. They weren’t sure if they could raise a child, not with Henry wanting to go to NYU for law and Lydia wanting to go to school for business. When he had awkwardly brought up abortion, she had shaken her head.

As soon as the school bell rang, they had a plan. They were going to tell their parents tonight and start researching options. Mind racing, Henry kissed her forehead and started walking home.

His child was growing inside of her. He was going to be a teenage dad. Just the idea of that made him close his eyes tightly. He loved his father, more than anything, but he had hoped that he could be different. Despite all the odds, Blaine had raised him on his own but Henry wanted to be married and have a job before kids.

That had been the plan. Now his plan involved him telling his dads that Lydia was pregnant.

By the time he got home, his head was pounding and he fought back tears.

“Hey you,” Kurt called out as soon as he stepped in through the front door. “I just finished a batch of banana bread if you want a piece.”

And Henry burst into tears.

It took some time to get him calmed down after Kurt sat him down, calling for Blaine in the other room. Henry covered his face, not wanting to see the concern in their eyes.

They were going to be so disappointed.

“I got a call from your school,” Blaine said softly after his sobs had died down. “You didn’t go to any of your classes.”

“I’m sorry,” he choked out, wiping at his face. “Lydia talked to me before school…and…and she’s pregnant.”

The silence that followed was way worse than any yelling could have been.

“Okay, okay,” Blaine let out in a long breath.

“We were being safe! I swear!” He gasped out. “I don’t know what happened.”

“We aren’t angry,” Kurt said and he looked up to see his dads holding their hands tightly, Blaine’s face slightly paler. “Have you and Lydia talked about your options?”

“We’re thinking about looking into adoption,” he whispered. “Don’t be disappointed.”

“I could never be disappointed in you,” Blaine whispered. “We’ll invite Lydia’s parents over for dinner this weekend as we’ll all talk together. We want to do what is best for that child.”

In the end, an open adoption seemed best. They found a wonderful couple, Jennifer and Clyde Masters, who were more than welcoming to the families. As the pregnancy continued, Lydia and Henry decided that their relationship wasn’t working. They were best friends, and they wanted to be good for the baby, but they weren’t in love.

Henry was there on the day of Oliver Masters birth. He was a perfectly, healthy baby and as soon as he was placed into Henry’s arms, tears streamed down his cheeks. Too soon, Oliver was handed to his new parents and Henry had to ignore the pain as he got up to leave them alone with their new child.

The sobs hurt as they were all but torn from him, shuddering out of his chest. In the hallway, Blaine wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug and gently rocked him back and forth.

“That baby is going to have a wonderful life with loving parents,” Blaine whispered into his ear. “You will visit and you will be a part of his life. You did the right thing.”

Henry knew it was the right thing to do.

He still hurt more than he ever thought he could.


	7. Parent-Teacher Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I can’t find the words for how much I am loving Chances! Thank you! I’m having so much fun writing it! I was hoping you could write about one of the awkward/uncomfortable school functions where Blaine’s age is brought up? Maybe like a parent teacher conference or report card night or something. Or maybe Henry’s friend is over and when the friend’s parents come to pick him/her up they are shocked by how young Blaine is. THe more awkward it is the better :)
> 
> Prompt: Chances sequel. 10 year old Henry doesn’t tell Blaine about his parent teacher conference because he’s embarrassed that Blaine’s so much younger than all the other parents. Blaine overhears Henry talking to his friend about it and Kurt comforts him.

Nathan was Henry’s absolute best friend. They had met on the first day of Kindergarten and had been inseparable since. They both loved superhero movies, loved chocolate chip oatmeal cookies, and loved playing baseball. For years, they had sat next to each other in school and spent almost every second together.

So, they were thrilled when Blaine agreed to let them come to his house after school on Friday to watch the latest superhero movie that had just come out on DVD. Nathan was polite and warm, greeting Blaine and Kurt happily and thanking them for snacks and drinks.

Blaine couldn’t help but grin as Nathan deflated slightly when his mother rang their doorbell and opened the door. Mrs. Andrews was a tall, pretty blonde woman with a sweet smile that widened when she saw Blaine.

“Hello dear,” she said brightly. “I’m Tricia Andrews, Nathan’s mom. Can you get your father for me?”

“Oh,” Blaine hesitated, feeling warmth spread across the back of his neck and the tips of his ears. “Um…I’m Henry’s father Blaine. It’s lovely to meet you.”

“You’re his father?” Tricia laughed, shaking her head. “Sweetheart, you must tell me your secret. You can’t be a day over twenty five!”

“Twenty four actually,” Blaine gave her a sheepish smile and the grin instantly faded off her face. “Come on in. Nathan is just in the living room. He’s been a delight. He was incredibly polite to my husband and I. I would introduce you to Kurt but he just ran to pick up our daughter from day care.”

“I see,” Tricia’s mouth was set in a firm line.

Nathan trotted out and jumped to give Blaine a high five. “Thanks for having me Mr. Anderson-Hummel!”

“Can Nathan come over next weekend?” Henry poked his head out, grinning widely as he hurried over. “I’m getting a new game!”

“Oh please, please, please!” Nathan turned to his mother with wide, pleading eyes.

“No honey,” Tricia placed a hand on her son’s head.

“Well maybe the weekend after,” Blaine gave Nathan a smile and Tricia raised her eyebrows.

“I’m afraid not,” Tricia turned towards Blaine and the pure disgust in her eyes made him freeze. “No offense but I’d rather my son not be around someone with….loose morals.”

“I’m sorry?” Blaine frowned, feeling his son stiffen next to him.

“Look, I am willing to look past the…homosexual thing,” she dropped to a whisper. “But I’m comfortable letting my son be around someone who got knocked up just a few years older than he is. You’re too young. How do I know you’re not doing shots and…”

“Because I’m a responsible father,” Blaine was livid. “And I’d appreciate you not saying those things in front of my kid.”

With a dramatic roll of the eyes, Tricia steered Nathan out of the house and snapped the door shut. Blaine glared after her for a moment before spinning on his heel and walking to his bedroom.

“Dad?” Henry asked in a soft voice.

“It’s okay Henry,” Blaine’s voice trembled as he walked. “I just need some alone time.”

Henry sat on the couch, stomach in knots. He hated seeing his dad upset, it was the worst feeling in the entire world. It didn’t take long before Kurt came home, smiling at Henry until he saw the stress on the little boy’s face.

“Watch your sister. I’ll be right back,” he pressed a kiss to Henry’s forehead and put the toddler on the floor.

Henry tried to focus on playing with his sister, smiling faintly as she giggled and talked about her day at daycare.

By the time his fathers stepped back into the living room, both with red rimmed eyes, Henry had his mind made up.

“Maybe…maybe we shouldn’t go to Parent-Teacher night tomorrow,” he said softly and something shattered in his father’s eyes.

Henry wasn’t stupid. He knew that it was strange that his father was so much younger, and he knew that people thought it was wrong. While he didn’t really understand why…he didn’t want to see his father that upset again.

“Henry,” Blaine whispered, eyes wide. “I…”

“I just don’t want the other parents to…talk,” Henry mumbled.

“Hey,” Kurt had a frown on his face and knelt down to Henry’s level. “We’ve talked about this before. You’ve never been embarrassed before.”

“I’m not embarrassed,” Henry shook his head. “I just don’t want them to make daddy sad.”

“Buddy,” tears shone in his eyes. “I know I’m younger than your friends’ parents, and I know it’s weird but I’m okay with it. I am so proud to be your dad. Maybe it’s different, and maybe people can be mean, but we’re who we are. I’m your dad, Kurt is your dad, and you are our son. Nothing else matters.”

Henry flung his arms around his dad’s neck and hugged him tightly.

On Parent-Teacher Night Henry was feeling far more confident than before. He held on to both of his dad’s hands, April was at home with the babysitter, and walked into his classroom. Almost instantly, Tricia Andrews saw them and narrowed her eyes.

“You must be Nathan’s mother,” Kurt ignored the warning squeeze from his husband. “I’m Kurt, Henry’s other father.”

“You’re very kind,” her sugary sweet voice made Kurt’s smile widen. “Not many people step up to take care of someone else’s teenaged mistake.”

“I married the man I love, and Henry just made it better,” Kurt’s eyes grew icy. “I didn’t help raise Henry out of pity. I raised him because I am his father, despite of what happened in the past. I raised him to be a good kid. I raised him not to judge others.”

“I…” Tricia gaped.

“In fact it’s amazing how sweet Nathan is considering that his mother is so set on hating people for no good reason,” he raised her eyebrows as she shrunk down. “We’re not the average family. We’re not like you. But we love each other and my husband and I are doing the best we can to make sure that our children are raised to be good people.”

With a final long stare, he led his husband and son to the other side of the classroom and sat down. The teacher, a portly older woman, gave him a wide grin before beginning her speech to the class.

“I’m not supposed to say much about parents or other children in these conferences,” she said when they walked up to her. “But Henry is the most well behaved, brave, intelligent, sweet child I have taught in a long time. You two are clearly doing something right. Don’t listen to her, that crazy woman yelled at me for lowering Nathan’s grade because he didn’t turn in homework for a week.”

Kurt just wished he could take a picture of the glowing pride on Blaine’s face.


	8. Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I think I’m in love with your mpreg and “Chances”. Could you write a follow-up to “Heartbeat”, maybe where Blaine’s parents see him and Henry in the hospital and then those first few days after Blaine brought Henry home? There’s so much potential backstory and I love it. :)

The car ride was completely silent except for Henry’s soft snuffles. His parents had barely said a word, just signing the forms and herding him out of the hospital. Blaine sat in the backseat, leaning over the baby seat and readjusting the soft blue blanket.

“The crib has been set up in your room,” his mother said softly and he nodded. Blaine knew what that meant. 

Keep the baby hidden.

It was strange, having worried about this little person growing inside of him for so long. He had gone through morning sickness, pains, and panic attacks with little to no support. Now, this baby was a real live person and Blaine felt like he was looking at a stranger. 

The baby was beautiful and perfect but it was still hard to grasp the idea that he was his baby.

“Just…go upstairs,” his father grunted when they pulled into the driveway and Blaine grabbed the handle of the carrier and quietly climbed the stairs. He could hear his parents whispering behind him and watched as his mother crossed to the liquor cabinet as soon as she stepped through the door.

Henry let out a shrill cry as soon as he got to the top of the stairs and he hurried to his bedroom as fast as his aching body would let him. 

“Shh,” he hushed softly but Henry continued to wail. His body was aching from the delivery since he didn’t have the time to properly recover. The baby continued to scream, his face turning red, and Blaine felt lost.

He should have more support. He shouldn’t be expected as a fourteen year old to know how to raise a child! Tears filled his eyes and he continued to try and calm the baby.

“Shut him up!” His father shouted and Blaine hurried to pick Henry up.

He quickly sat on his bed and rocked the baby, discouraged when the crying didn’t let up. 

“Henry please,” he whispered, stroking back the wisps of hair on top of his head. “Just please stop crying.”

Blaine checked his diaper, frowning when he saw it was dry. He wasn’t feverish, he wasn’t coughing, he was…he had to be hungry.

Another spike of anxiety sliced though Blaine. He didn’t know how to do this, he had only read some articles before Henry was born. With a deep breath, he unbuttoned his shirt, put Henry to his chest and…oh.

Almost instantly, Henry latched on and Blaine held him close. Any previous anxiety vanished as he settled back against the pillows. 

He was a dad now, regardless of anything, he was a dad. This little boy relied on him for everything and he was completely responsible. That detached feeling was gone, this boy wasn’t a stranger at all. He was Henry. He was his son.

“I won’t let anyone hurt you,” he whispered against the top of Henry’s head.


	9. Insomnia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Blaine gets severe PTSD after he is raped and struggles with it while he is pregnant with Henry.

With a choked off gasp, Blaine sat up slightly and glanced around the room in a panic. His heart pounded as he let out a trembling breath and rested a hand on his stomach. At three months along, the bump was already showing pretty obviously and it was a little difficult to get comfortable. 

Plus, he hadn’t been able to sleep for a whole night since…that happened. 

It was the same dream every time, intense pressure crushing him onto his stomach. He couldn’t move, couldn’t scream and couldn’t breathe.

Then it changed. A faceless man with powerful cruel hands was walking towards him. Blaine wrapped his arms around his stomach, heart pounding painfully against his chest. The man was going to take his baby and hurt it. 

Just as the man reached for his stomach, he always woke up. 

It was strange, if he tried to think back to what happened it all seemed like a blur. He couldn’t remember any details, couldn’t remember the man’s voice, and couldn’t remember what he was wearing. He did remember the smell of vanilla because he had been held down next to an air freshener.

But why did he even want to remember? Clearly it had been so horrible that his mind had to shy away from it. 

He wanted to remember because he wanted to stop feeling like he was going insane. Obviously it happened, his growing stomach was proof of that, but he still felt like it was a dream. 

He was tired of being tired.

He was tired of going between feeling numb and feeling terrified.

He was tired of waking up with the taste of blood in his mouth from biting his tongue.

Then, the baby kicked for the first time and Blaine placed a hand on his stomach. The strange fluttering sensation took his breath away and he let out a shaky breath.

He just had to remember to keep breathing. As much as he hated these feelings, he knew that stress and lack of sleep could be bad for the baby,

Blaine knew he would suffer through all of this if it meant that his baby was going to be all right.


	10. Snap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: The first time someone insults and upsets Blaine about having a kid so young after Henry finds out the truth about his conception, he punches the perpetrator in the face in defense of his dad.

It had been two days since he found out that he had gotten shortstop and Henry still felt like he was walking on air. The smile had never left his face and he knew he looked silly with how he was almost skipping but he couldn’t stop. He had gotten shortstop on the varsity team and was only a freshman. If that wasn’t a reason to be excited, he didn’t know what was. 

He set his things down on his desk and took a seat, ignoring Nathan’s glare. His former best friend had completely severed any semblance of friendship they had after tryouts. Somehow, he had it in his head that Henry had cheated somehow to get on the team and he hadn’t hesitated to spread that rumor. 

“Sorry hun,” Nathan’s girlfriend Amanda sat down across from him. “It always sucks when cheaters get what you deserve.”

Henry raised his eyebrows slightly but ignored her as he pulled out his homework. Nathan shorted a laugh and lightly stretched an arm out to try to pull Henry’s book to the floor but he yanked it out of his grip.

“I don’t think he cheated,” Nathan said slowly, grin spreading across his face. “I think his dad helped him.”

His back went ramrod straight and his grip tightened on his pencil. Let everyone think he cheated, that was fine. But bring his dad into this? Nathan better stop talking soon.

“His dad?” Amanda giggled. 

“You know how young he is. They do say that the earlier you start in that lifestyle, the more you do it. I bet Henry here was a trick gone wrong. I bet he fucked the coach; he obviously has a thing for older men. I bet you get paid more for being a pregnant-“ his next comment was cut off by Henry launching himself across the desks and tackling Nathan to the ground. 

A few of the girls in the class screamed as the desks were scattered around the room. Henry reached back and slammed his fist again and again into Nathan’s face, stopping only when the teacher bodily pulled him off. 

“Fuck you,” his voice cracked with tears as he kicked out, glaring at Nathan bleeding on the floor. “You have no idea what my dad went through. Fuck you!”

“Shut up and follow me,” the baseball coach, Coach Petrelli, pulled him down the hall to his office and threw him into a chair. “What the hell is your problem?”

Henry’s body hitched with a sob and he started shaking all over. His hands hurt, his chest ached and his cheek stung from where Nathan had been able to get in a punch. 

“I know you’re not a violent kid, this isn’t you,” Coach knelt down in front of him, eyes soft. “Tell me what happened?”

“Is Nathan okay?” He asked weakly, suddenly scared that he had really hurt him. 

“He didn’t look too badly hurt. I’ll check on him in a bit. Maybe you should consider trying out for boxing?” His slightly crooked smile didn’t lighten Henry’s mood any. “What happened?”

“He was just saying some stuff about my dad,” Henry mumbled, wrapping his arms tightly around his stomach.

“Just some stuff?” Coach pulled a chair near and sat down next to him.

“He said the reason I got on the team was because my dad slept with you,” Henry spat. “My dad had me when he was fourteen and I just…I just learned that I was the product of rape. He started saying my dad was a whore and I just…snapped.”

For a few long moments, they sat in silence and Henry lightly wiped at his eyes. He didn’t feel…guilty for hitting Nathan. Obviously the asshole deserved it but he still felt the sting in his hands and something twisted in his stomach. 

“Well…I don’t blame you for hitting him,” Coach Petrelli finally said. “I don’t think you should have hit him, but I understand why you did. Part of the reason I picked you for the team was because I can see that you’re a good kid. You have a good heart and I want someone like you on the team. Nathan is a self-obsessed kid. Your problem is that you care a little too much.”

A sharp knock on the door made Henry shrink down and he squeezed his eyes shut as Coach and his dad talked softly. Then, Coach left the room and he was left alone with his father.

“Nathan has two broken teeth and a split lip. He’ll be fine,” Blaine took a seat next to him. “Care to tell me why you had to beat the shit out of him?”

“He said the only reason I got on the baseball team was because you slept with Coach Petrelli,” Henry mumbled, staring at his hands. “I shouldn’t have hit him but…I guess I did.”

Blaine nodded slightly and wrapped his arms around Henry’s shoulders, hugging him tightly. “His bitch mom said the same thing to me in the hall just now. I would have been upset but she came right in the middle of a tanning appointment. She looked like a zebra.” 

With a tearful laugh, Henry finally relaxed and hugged his father back. Tears quickly stained Blaine’s shirt as he rubbed his son’s back and gently rocked him back and forth. Finally, Henry was able to catch his breath and leaned back. 

“I don’t know why I punched him. I was just so, so mad and…I wanted to hurt him. Do you think…do you think that’s because of my other dad? I wanted to hurt him and…” he choked on his own sobs and curled in on himself a little.

“Oh Henry, no, no,” Blaine kissed the top of his head, voice sounding a little choked up. “Not at all. You punched that little jerk because you were…protecting my honor, very gallant of you by the way. You didn’t just hurt him just to hurt him. I don’t want you to ever think that you’re a cruel person or that you’re a monster. You’re not.”

“How do you just brush off the things people say about you?” Henry wiped his face and leaned back in the chair. 

“You get used to it,” Blaine shrugged, mouth set in a firm line. “People are always going to want to hurt you but it’s up to you if that rules your life or not.”

Henry knew he wasn’t just talking about a few mean words.

In the end, Henry was given a two-day suspension from school and had to sit out from two games. Blaine wrapped an arm around Henry’s shoulder as they walked to the exit, trying to hide their smiles at Nathan’s mother’s high pitched shrieks coming from the principal’s office.


	11. Knock First

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Would you write a story where Henry walks in on kurt and blaine?
> 
> Prompt: I’m gonna need a story about Klaine raising Henry. ‘Kay thanks :)

So, so tired. 

Henry trudged to his front door, body aching as he hoisted his gym bag further up on his shoulder. Baseball practice had gone on much longer than he expected, especially for a Saturday, and he had decided to skip out on studying at the library. Right now, a snack and a shower sounded like heaven.

“‘m home,” he yawned loudly, dropping his bag on the floor with a loud thud.

He stretched as he made his way to the kitchen, stomach rumbling. A sudden crash from the room made him freeze and his dad’s loud curse filled his mind with panic. Was he hurt? Had he dropped something? What if he needed help?

“Hey, are you…oh my God.”

It had barely been a second, he hadn’t even gotten a good look, but the sight was going to be seared into his mind forever. Henry stumbled backwards, clapping his hands over his eyes as he shouted out apologies. He shuddered and sank onto the couch, keeping his hands over his eyes. 

“Um…Henry, we are so sorry,” Blaine said awkwardly and Henry shook his head. “Please take your hands off your eyes.”

“Are you wearing clothes?” He squeaked out, hearing Kurt chuckle and his dad smack him on the chest. 

“We are,” he slowly lowered his hands and took in his fathers, clothing on but in disarray. “We are so sorry. We thought we had the house to ourselves for a while longer and…”

“We make food there,” his voice was strangled. 

“We were going to wipe down the counter,” Kurt said soothingly and Blaine spun to face him, eyes wide. 

“Kurt! That so isn’t helping,” he snarled before taking a deep breath. “We should have respected the communal living space. We’re so, so sorry. Do you…have any questions?”

“Oh God no,” Henry shook his head wildly. 

“Once your grandpa walked in on Blaine…” Kurt let out a hiss as Blaine punched his shoulder again and he shook his head. “I’m sorry…I don’t know why I’m still talking.”

Henry stared at his fathers with wide eyes, just wishing that he could go back in time and forget this all had ever happened. Slowly, he stood up and kept his hands in front of him.

“I’m going to take a shower,” he said slowly. “Unless you were planning on using that next.”

The horrified looks of their faces made everything a little better as he fled to the bathroom.


	12. Distress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Can you write something about how there are complications when Blaine has Henry and how after the baby is born, Blaine starts hemorrhaging? And then how out of nowhere, Cooper comes to the rescue and stops caring about what his dad thinks and is there for both Blaine and Henry during it all?

It was terrifying how quickly everything changed. 

One moment, Blaine was sobbing through contractions and no one was paying any attention to him. The nurses were avoiding his eyes and the doctor came in to just make sure everything was on track before skittering out again. 

“It hurts, it hurts,” he gasped out, body quaking through another contraction.

“Remember the pain next time you decide to…” the elderly nurse raised her eyebrows before snapping the clipboard shut. Blaine watched her with wide desperate eyes as she left him alone. 

Okay. Deep breaths.

Blaine sucked in another breath as a pain rippled through his stomach. It was different, a sharp burning pain that stole his breath. There wasn’t anyone with him and with a second wave of pain, his hands scrambled for the call button.

“H-hi,” he stuttered out. “Please, I’m in a lot of pain.”

“It’s called childbirth dear,” the nurse responded. “We can’t give you any more meds.”

“No it’s-“ his voice was broken by a weak cry and he blinked down at the small pool of blood that was beginning to grow under him. “There’s a lot of blood.”

A monitor next to him began to beep frantically as he stared dazedly at it. A sudden rush of people in the room made him dizzy and they lowered his bed down flat. 

“Blaine? Tell me how you’re feeling?” The doctor asked, staring at the monitors. 

“Alone,” he whispered and he could clearly make out the guilty looks on the nurses’ and doctor’s faces. 

“No honey,” she said softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. “You said you’re in pain, anything else?”

“My stomach hurts,” he raised a shaky hand to his belly. “And I’m dizzy.” 

The doctor nodded and there was a horrifying swooping feeling. His vision blurred and darkened, making him whimper and twist his body slightly. The nurses tried to shush him as they rubbed his arms but Blaine kept shivering. 

“…in fetal distress…” came through the fog in his head and he looked around the nervous faces surrounding him. 

“Is my baby okay?” He asked shakily and didn’t get an answer. “My baby?”

“Blaine? We need to take you into surgery,” the doctor said loudly, too loudly, in his ear. “We think that you have a tear in your uterus.”

“But my baby,” he whimpered out as his vision darkened again. 

“We’ll deliver him when we’re in surgery,” the bed jerked and he gasped in pain again as they began to rush him down the hall. Blaine tried desperately to keep up with what was happening but every thought distorted in his head. He slowly turned his head from side to side, watching as the hall raced by him. 

“-please, he’s my brother,” a new face came into focus and he blinked up at familiar blue eyes. “Please.”

“Sir,” a nurse took Cooper by the arm. “We’re taking him to surgery. He’ll be fine. Come with me and we’ll talk in a waiting room.”

“It’ll be okay Blaine,” Cooper managed to take his hand and squeeze it once before Blaine was brought into the surgery wing. His heart pounded painfully in his chest and his eyes began to slide closed. Something was being placed over his nose and then nothing. 

—

“Shh,” a gentle voice leaked through the cotton in his head and he slowly opened his eyes, blinking in the bright lights. “You’re being such a good boy.”

Finally the world came into focus and he turned to stare at his brother. Cooper was dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt, smiling tiredly down at the baby in his arms. Chest clenching, Blaine couldn’t fight back tears as he looked at his son. 

“Coop,” his voice cracked and Cooper looked up, shuffling closer. 

“Hey Blaine,” he held the baby tight to his chest and smiled. “Don’t move you’re still recovering from surgery. He’s a perfect, healthy little boy.”

Tears kept streaming down Blaine’s chest as he ignored the pain in his stomach and took his baby. “He’s perfect.”

“Yes he is,” Cooper smiled down at him. “Now, you need to rest up. You both are moving in with me when you get out.”

“In LA?” Blaine frowned, stroking a finger over his son’s cheek. 

“Yeah, it’ll be great!” Cooper’s smile seemed strained but Blaine was too tired to pay much mind. “Do…you have a name picked out?”

“Henry,” Blaine replied quickly, smiling down at the sleeping baby.

“Henry?” Cooper took a seat next to him.

“Well…I wasn’t able to do much so I read or watched movies and…Henry is Indiana Jones’s real name,” he blushed slightly and Cooper laughed, reaching forward to lightly run his fingers along the downy hair on top of his head.

“Nice to meet you Henry, I’m your Uncle Cooper.”


	13. Bump

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hey! I really love the “Chances” verse. :) Could you write a prompt about when Blaine first starts showing when he’s pregnant with Henry and how his parents react to it?

His mother was staring at his stomach.

Ever since he had come back from the doctor’s appointment he had been waiting for this. Despite all the nightmares and times when he was left shaking a cowering, he had managed to push away the memories.

If he didn’t think about it, it never happened.

But now, with the slight bump, he couldn’t forget. 

The bump was so obvious to Blaine, a clear sign of what had happened. With trembling hands, he smoothed his hands over it and blinked back tears. 

There was no way he could ignore this now. There was a baby in there, a child. Something that had been the result of what had happened that couldn’t just be forgotten. 

He had tried wearing baggy sweatshirts but it didn’t take long before it became obvious. 

“We’ll be taking you out of school tomorrow,” she said in a clipped voice and Blaine froze. 

“What?”

“Starting tomorrow, you’re doing online school,” her eyes flickered from his face to his stomach again. 

“Mom-“

“No buts,” her voice was harsh. “I will not have you walking around in your…your condition for everyone to see.”

His mouth snapped shut and he wrapped an arm around his stomach, staring at her with wide eyes. This had been the plan all along and Blaine knew it but still hurt.

“What about my friends?”

“You can make new friends when this is all over,” she turned back to her papers. 

Blaine turned and walked slowly up the stairs, tears trickling down his face. He knew that he was never going back to school. He knew that he was destined to spend the next few years alone taking care of his son. 

Well, better being alone than shaming the family apparently. 

His parents couldn’t bear looking at him. His friends would forget he existed. His child would be alone. 

“Guess like it’s just you and me,” he whispered, rubbing his hand over his stomach.


	14. Cake For Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Could you write a drabble about Henry’s first birthday?

The cake was lopsided. How could a cake be lopsided?

Blaine frowned down at the chocolate cake, heaped high with blue frosting. He had divided the recipe by four and maybe his math wasn’t…sound…but it should have worked.

Henry babbled slightly from the bouncy seat he was in, lifting chubby hands up towards his father. 

He had woken up on Henry’s first birthday, his son snuggled into his arms as usual, to find that his parents had decided to spend a week with his grandparents in California. Honestly, Blaine wasn’t surprised. They had completely ignored his quiet requests for a celebration and now were obviously trying to avoid the reminder that their grandson existed at all.

“Do you want to listen to some music?” He said cheerfully, turning on the radio. Henry babbled again, waving his arms. 

This was kind of nice. He got to spend time alone with his son without the judgmental, angry eyes of his parents on him. 

Plus, it was a good excuse to avoid doing his online schooling. 

It wasn’t what he wanted for his son’s birthday. When he lay in bed at night, holding tightly onto his son, he imagined balloons and a pile of gifts. He imagined a crowd of children arriving to celebrate his son and the pictures of Henry beaming up at the camera, surrounded by people who loved him.

Instead, he couldn’t even drive to get a cake or a present for him. 

Henry would turn four before he would be able to leave for college. Would his son remember those lonely birthdays? Would his son remember that the only person he had was his teenaged father? 

And Blaine couldn’t get him a small toy for his birthday. 

It wasn’t even like Henry would ever remember his first birthday. He wouldn’t remember how quiet the house was or the terrible cake his father had made. 

This little party was more for Blaine and he knew it. He wanted to celebrate the year it had been since he had gotten the greatest gift he had ever received. He knew that if he didn’t have Henry in his life, there would be a very real chance that he wouldn’t be here. 

Henry had saved his life. 

The least he could give him was a cake. 

“Happy birthday,” he said softly, picking up Henry and gently rocking him.


	15. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sequel to chances after Blaine and Kurt get together, Blaine finds out who his baby’s father is AKA he meets his rapist again

It was hot.

Blaine loved his son, loved him more than anything, but these stupid baseball tournaments were too much. Sitting in the sun watching them play had gotten boring really fast. Kurt and April had found and excuse to escape but Blaine had decided to stay.

But it was so hot.

He let out a sigh and leaned back, taking a long drink from his water bottle. 

“Do you want a drink honey?” A woman asked near him.

“No thank you, I’m good,” the man’s answer made every hair on Blaine’s neck stand up. 

_Shh. Shh. Be good._

No way. That couldn’t happen. Quickly, Blaine glanced over to the area and saw an older man sitting with his wife. He was classically handsome, his dark hair beginning to grey. He looked just like any other guy.

Then the man’s eyes locked with his own and after a moment he looked panicked.

This was Henry’s other father. 

It felt hard to breathe and Blaine found himself stumbling off of the bleachers in an almost panic. Memories washed over him and for a moment, Blaine wondered if he was having a panic attack. 

“Hey!” The man was running towards him and Blaine froze, like an animal staring down the headlights of an oncoming car. He looked almost as panicked as Blaine felt. “Listen, I know who you are. I am so, so sorry. I was…please don’t tell. I’m so sorry.”

A rage Blaine had never felt swelled up inside of him and he slammed his fist into the man’s face. People around them stopped and gasped, staring at the man on the ground holding his cheek. 

“You’re sorry? You were in a bad place in your life? I was fourteen. I was a child and you raped me,” the small crowd began to murmur and the man paled. “I was fourteen years old.”

“Please, I can’t…I have a wife and kid,” the man mumbled. 

A kid. The man had a kid Henry’s age and he was surrounded by kids all the time. 

“You sick freak,” Blaine felt tears spring to his eyes. “You monster, you-“

“Dad!” Henry ran up to him, grabbing his arm. “Let’s go.”

The man sucked in a shaky breath as he stared at Henry. It was obvious that Henry had put two and two together but he was avoiding looking at the man and focused entirely on his father. 

“Dad?” The man said weakly and Henry stiffened. 

“Let’s go,” Henry said again, more firm. 

Police officers had arrived on the scene and dragged the man to his feet. The man just continued to say how sorry he was, his wife staring at him in horror. 

That man had been the skeleton in Blaine’s closet. He had been the monster creeping through his dreams. Seeing him out in public, like a normal person with a family, was far more terrifying than any nightmare. 

Henry had turned completely away from the man, jaw set, and took his father by the arm. He steered him away from the crowd, Kurt on his heels. 

Would the man go to jail? Would they even consider the case after so long? What if he tried to get visitation with Henry? 

Suddenly dizzy, Blaine remembered all the stories of people being forced to give their attackers visitation or partial custody. 

“We’d never let him,” Kurt said sharply and he realized that he had spoken out loud. “Never Blaine.”

Henry nodded, looking like he was holding back tears as well. Blaine knew this had been a nightmare of his as well and his heart ached. Silently, he pulled his son into his arms and sobbed into his shoulder.  


	16. Unwanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Could you write a fic where instead of Henry getting his girlfriend pregnant - history repeats itself and he got raped like Blaine did - and had Oliver that way?

Breathe in. Breathe out.

Henry clenched his arm tighter around his stomach and grit his teeth as he paced back and forth in the hospital room. Another contraction ripped through him and he leaned against the wall, letting out a low groan. 

“The Masters are here,” Blaine slipped back into the room and Henry’s heart fell.

Oh yeah, the family here to take the baby. 

“It hurts so bad,” he wheezed out and Blaine gently massaged his back. 

“Believe me, I know,” Blaine said softly. “It’ll be over soon.”

And it had been almost ten months of nothing but pain. From the moment he took that drink from the stranger at a party, to his girlfriend dumping him in horror, to not being able to fit into his clothes, it had all been painful. 

Nothing hurt as bad as the heartbreak in his father’s eyes when he told him.

He had spent nine months in hell, a straight boy who had been forced to get pregnant. As soon as he found out about his pregnancy he was sure he wanted an abortion. The only thing that kept him from going through with it was the thought that he wouldn’t be here if his father had done the same thing. 

If he went through with it, it wouldn’t change anything. At least this way something good could come out of the situation. 

“I hate this, I hate this,” he sobbed, leaning against the bed. “I hate this baby.”

“You hate the man who did this, so do I,” Blaine kept rubbing his back as he helped him into bed. “But that baby has done nothing wrong.”

Henry paused, chest heaving a little with his sobs. His father had been a few years younger than him, alone, and terrified. Still he had managed to take care of and love Henry beyond anything. 

His own attacker had been caught and arrested, his fathers had given him the best medical care and set him up appointments with a therapist, and they helped him go through the adoption process. 

“Are you angry at me?” He whispered and Blaine shook his head.

“Of course not.”

“I’m giving away the baby. Did you want me to keep it? Like you did with me?” Tears filled Henry’s eyes and his breathing came out shaky. 

“I’m not upset,” Blaine gave him a smile. “I’m proud of you. I  _never_  wanted you to go through what I did but you have been so strong. Choosing not to keep the baby was right for you and that’s okay. I will always he proud of you.”

Then the worst contraction yet ripped through him. 

The labor was surprisingly fast but no less painful. Henry choked and sobbed as he gripped both Blaine and Kurt’s hands. 

A piercing wail split the air and he felt an eerie calm rush through him. 

It was over. 

The baby, the Masters had decided on the name Oliver, came out screaming and red faced and  _beautiful._ The moment Henry looked at him his heart shattered. 

"You don’t know what a gift you’ve given us," his adoptive mother sobbed as she held him tightly. "You’ve been through so much and you’ve been just a blessing to us. Thank you. Thank you."

When they left Henry broke down into sobs and could hardly breathe. 

"It’s an open adoption. You’ll be able to visit," his father tried to soothe, tears shining on his cheeks as well. 

It felt like a part of him had been ripped away. He thought it would be a relief to no longer have a baby he associated with his rape. He thought it would be a relief to no linger walk around with the “rape victim” sign hanging around his middle. 

Now he just felt empty. 


	17. Give To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I was wondering if you could do another Chances sequel and have Blaine and Kurt have a serious talk just before they have sex for the first time because Blaine might feel a little uncomfortable with the idea of sex after he got raped please :~)

"If you don’t want to we can stop," Kurt whispered, reaching a finger up to trail along Blaine’s flushed cheek. 

 

"No, this is perfect. Henry is at Cooper’s and I don’t know when we’re going to get this chance again," he paused at the waver in Blaine’s voice. 

 

"Just because the time is right doesn’t mean you’re ready. I told you that I’d wait for you," Kurt said and Blaine sighed. 

 

"It’s just…I’ve had sex one time before. I love you and I want to be with you but I was it to be about us. What if that’s all I can think of?" Blaine pulled his blanket up higher on his lap. 

 

"Then we stop. This isn’t about sex Blaine. It’s about us," Kurt took his hand and squeezed it. "I love you and I want you to feel comfortable."

 

"You make me comfortable," Blaine smiled. 

 

Ever since he had gotten more serious with Kurt he had been dreading this day. Relationships usually led to sex and after what had happened Blaine didn’t think he could do it. Trusting someone like that when he had been so badly hurt was hard. 

 

If he gave everything to Kurt that meant Henry too. If his son got hurt he would never forgive himself. But Kurt made him want to trust again. He wanted to give him everything. 

 

"I want to," he leaned forward and kissed him deeply. 

 

—

 

After his rape he felt like something had been ripped from him. It had been violent and merciless. It took years for that wound to even begin to heal. Blaine had been terrified that he would never be able to be close to someone again. 

 

This didn’t even compare. 

 

Being with Kurt was one of the most moving moments in his life, second only to having Henry. He felt like they were one person and it felt like he knew him like he had never known anyone. 

 

"Thank you," he breathed against Kurt’s chest and smiled as Kurt pressed a kiss to the top of his head. 

 

"You don’t need to thank me," he whispered back. 

 

"Thank you for loving me. Thank you for loving Henry," Blaine felt tears fill his eyes. "Thank you for choosing us."

 

"I didn’t choose anything. I think we were always meant to fall into place together," Kurt pulled him in for a deep kiss, healing a little bit more from that old wound. 


	18. What If

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I love the Chances verse. I was wondering if you could write an AU where Blaine’s parents are there for him. They’re absolutely horrified that this has happened to their son, but they still do their best to be there for Blaine and for Henry.

Sweet Blaine still slept with a stuffed lion.

Lisa gently ran her fingers through Blaine’s hair, staring down at the tear tracks still drying on his face. She had thought the worst was passed after they found him bleeding and broken on their doorstep. Instead she had to hold her fourteen-year-old son as he sobbed in the doctor’s office. 

God, she was going to be a grandmother and her son hadn’t even entered high school yet. 

“What am I going to do?” Blaine had stared up at her with wide, scared eyes and her decision was made. 

“You’re going to be a father and we’re going to help you.”

Now he was nine months along and could hardly sleep with his distended stomach. He was curled up, well as curled up as he could get, around his lion and Lisa sighed. This summer was supposed to be about getting ready for high school but instead they were prepping the nursery. It broke her heart to see how the students Blaine’s age reacted to him and when he was four months along he had sobbed and begged to be homeschooled. 

Blaine jerked slightly, face scrunching up in his sleep. Then he let out a long groan and his eyes fluttered open. “Mom?”

“I’m here sweetie,” Lisa whispered. 

“My back hurts,” he sighed, reaching back to rub his lower back. “Like more than usual.”

Then his eyes snapped open and Lisa saw the sheets darkening with liquid underneath him. Blaine looked confused before he let out a gasp.

Oh God.

“Okay, okay,” Lisa jumped up. “I think you’re in labor. I’ll wake up dad and we can go to the hospital.”

Labor progressed shockingly fast and Blaine was sobbing in the car. His arms wrapped tightly around his middle and he screamed through his teeth at another contraction. Lisa winced at the pressure in her hand and she urged Andrew to drive faster. 

“I can’t,” Blaine gasped out when he was finally in a bed. His face shone with sweat and his chest hitched with sobs. “Mama it hurts.”

Andrew hurried over, holding a small paper cup filled with ice chips. He looked so in pain that Lisa couldn’t keep the tears out of her eyes. 

“It’ll be over soon,” she soothed and met her husband’s eyes. 

Andrew looked close to passing out as Blaine shrieked through labor. He squeezed his parent’s hands tightly and sobbed hysterically until finally, finally a shrill scream ripped through the room.

“It’s a boy,” the doctor had seemed uncomfortable when Blaine had been admitted but gave him a small smile. 

Lisa felt her breath hitch as Blaine stared in awe down at his son. The baby was absolutely beautiful and his tiny face was bright red as his tiny limbs flailed. 

“Oh, oh wow,” Blaine whispered, wrapping his arms around the baby. “Hi.”

Lisa grinned and looked up to see her husband’s eyes filled with tears. “He’s so beautiful.”

“Yeah,” Blaine smiled tiredly, stroking a finger down his son’s cheek. 

“What’s his name?” Andrew asked, voice thick with tears. 

“Henry,” Blaine breathed, eyes locked on the tiny baby in his arms. “His name is Henry.”


	19. Breathing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I just love the Chances!Verse and I was wondering if you could do a drabble where April is older and sees how Blaine and Henry are so close even Kurt and Henry are close and she feels sort of neglected/jealous and left out (they don’t have to tell her what happened) she loves her family but she just wishes they’d notice her. it gets to the point where she feels her parents care about him more and she maybe gets sick and hides it until she faints or ends up hospitalized as a result.

April loved her brother she really did.

Henry was every bit the perfect big brother. He would let her sleep with him when she was scared of thunderstorms. He helped her with all her homework. He helped her hide something she broke so their dads didn’t see. 

But now, their dads were spending much more time with Henry and as dumb as it sounded she felt left out. 

Her dads and Henry were out again without telling her exactly where they were going. 

No one was helping her with her homework. No one was here to help her when she was afraid of the thunderstorms. No one was here to help her when she broke something.

And no one was here when she got sick. 

April coughed weakly, the oxygen mask pressed tightly over her mouth and nose. Her body shook with violent chills and her body burned with fever but she still felt a little better. Hell, she felt a lot better than she did when she was at school.

A little cough had turned into a little cold and that had turned into her feeling like death. 

Pneumonia. 

It should have been caught days ago but April wanted nothing more than to be the daughter that her dads needed. She didn’t want to ask them to take care of her when they were so busy with Henry. 

The door to her room crashed open and Blaine rushed in, closely followed by Kurt and Henry. Her dad got to her side and gently smoothed down her hair, eyes wide and worried. 

“Oh my God April,” he said softly. “We got the phone call that you fainted in class. Pneumonia? Why didn’t you tell us?”

April stared at her hands and felt tears spring to her eyes. What was she supposed to say? I was sick for weeks and you never noticed. I knew that you wouldn’t notice. 

“April?” Kurt asked softly, looking back and forth between them. 

“You’re always with Henry. I didn’t want to…step between you,” she wiped tears away. 

“That’s crazy,” Henry shook his head. “What are you talking about?”

“You all are always out and I’m always left at home like some forgotten cat,” April sobbed out, her breath rattling painfully in her chest. “I just thought that if I got in the way you’d hate me.”

Henry hesitated and glanced over to his dad’s, giving them a quick look before Blaine nodded slightly. “We’ve been going to therapy.”

“Therapy?” April frowned.

“Dad told me that my other biological father was…was a man who raped him when he was a kid, your age actually. We’ve been going to therapy because it’s been a little hard on us,” Henry said softly and April stared at her father in disbelief.

Blaine was one of the strongest men she knew. She had absolutely no idea that he had been carrying around this secret for longer than she had been alive. Maybe there was something that bound her father and Henry together but it was far more than she expected. 

“I’m sorry,” she whispered, tears springing to her eyes.

“It’s my fault. This affected our whole family and I should have included you from the beginning. You are important to us,” Blaine gently took her hand and squeezed. “You have to tell us everything okay? I want to know if you’re all right. You two kids are my world.”

April nodded shakily, still staring at her fathers. 

They seemed so happy. How could people carrying around that kind of history be so happy? 

What other bad things had happened in their lives?


	20. Stay Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Chances verse. Kurt and Blaine have been together for a few months. Blaine always feels the need to do everything with Henry by himself and deal with all his problems by himself. This starts to put a strain on their relationship as all Kurt wants to do is be there for his boyfriend and Henry. Kurt confronts him and Blaine let’s him know just how alone he and Henry have always been

“I can take him to daycare,” Kurt offered as Blaine bounced slightly on his feet, pouring cheerios into a cup.

“It’s fine! It’s on my way to class!” Blaine shot him a grin and stuffed books into his backpack after dropping the cup off in front of Henry.

“No it’s not. It’s like twenty minutes out of the way,” Kurt frowned, feeling a little dizzy from how Blaine was running around. “It’s fine. My class doesn’t start until later.”

“Really Kurt,” Blaine pulled on his backpack and grabbed the cup. “It’s fine. Come on Henry, you can eat while we walk.”

He stared after Blaine as the door shut and curled his fingers around his coffee cup. They had been dating for almost five months now; plenty of time for Kurt to completely fall in love with Henry and vice versa. Despite all this, Blaine seemed hesitant to let him do anything with Henry. 

He didn’t let him make the little boy food, take him anywhere or spend long periods of time with I’m alone. Instead Blaine insisted on doing everything himself which was clearly running him ragged. 

True, Kurt had never spent much time with children but he was dedicated to making this work. He had known within days of meeting Blaine that he was something special and then after seeing him with his son he had decided that he was his soul mate. No one was so selfless unless they were a good person. 

Clearly Blaine was selfless to a fault.

It bothered him throughout the rest of the day and he arrived back to find Blaine struggling through making dinner. 

“Hey, I know you have a huge project due. Why don’t you work on it while I make us dinner,” Kurt placed his messenger bag on the floor and Blaine gave him a quick look. “It’s just chicken and veggies right? I cooked for my dad all the time.”

“It’s fine,” Blaine shot him a bright smile. “I can do it.”

“I know you can, I just want to help,” Kurt took the spoon from Blaine’s hand and the other man looked stricken. 

“But I know how to make it right for Henry,” he reached for the spoon again and Kurt pulled back. 

“Why won’t you let me help you? I spend more time here than at my own apartment. I know how to cook for Henry,” Kurt said softly and Blaine shook his head.

“No. You might put in too much oil or not…he likes things a very specific way,” Blaine argued, voice sounding thick. 

“Then tell me!”

“No!” Blaine suddenly shouted. “I’m not…I’m not going to let you…if you become a part of this family then what’s going to happen when you leave?”

His voice cracked on the last word and tears flooded his eyes. Kurt stared at him, floored. “Leave? I’m not going to leave?”

“Really? Playing house is fun and all but soon you’re going to realize that you don’t want to be tied down with someone who has a kid,” Blaine gave him a tiny shrug. “And I’d rather Henry or I not rely on you as much so it doesn’t feel like our world falls apart.”

Kurt slowly sank into a chair and a long silence stretched between then, interrupted only by the sounds of Henry playing in the living room. “Do you really think that?”

With a trembling inhale, Blaine wrapped his arms around his stomach and stared at the ceiling. 

“I’m in love with you. I love Henry. I love this family,” Kurt said softly. “You both aren’t a stop by in my life and I am not planning on leaving ever. Not unless you want me to…do you want me to leave?”

“No,” Blaine whispered. 

“I want this to be my family and my future,” Kurt stood and gently took Blaine’s hands. “I see you in my future. Do you see me?”

Blaine nodded slightly. “No one stays around.”

“I will,” Kurt took his chin and kissed him, warmth filling his chest as Henry laughed in the other room. 


	21. Say What You Need To Say

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Jeez I love the Chances verse so much. Can I have a Chances fic where Kurt finally meets Blaine’s parents and gives them a piece of his mind when he see’s how they treat his boyfriend, and how Blaine instantly regresses to the shy lonely shell he was when they met.

The cloud of uncomfortable tension almost felt choking. Ever since they had arrived to the funeral, Blaine had held onto his hand tightly, eyes blank. 

His grandfather had been his best friend and despite his parent’s wishes, Blaine was going to pay his respects. He hadn’t seen his parents since the day he left for college and had been dreading it for days. 

Kurt saw the Andersons first and instantly recognized them. Mr. Anderson was a tall imposing man with frown lines and his wife might have had them but the insane amount of Botox in her face erased them. Her eyes were locked on her youngest son and her overly full lips let in a firm line. 

“Shit,” Blaine whispered as soon as he saw them as well, pressing the side of his body against Kurt’s as they approached. 

“Blaine,” his father said sharply and Blaine’s shoulders curled in. “Where’s you…son.”

“Henry is staying with a good friend of mine,” Kurt answered, not sure who this timid person was next to him.

“And who are you? Are you looking to knock him up and leave too?” His mother looked him up and down.

“No ma’am. I’m his boyfriend, not his rapist,” they both flinched at the word and Kurt felt a small thrill of victory. 

“So you’re his sugar daddy then? Good to know he’s not turning tricks on the corner,” his mother smiled a little at the quip.

“Considering that he just finished his second semester and the more prestigious dramatic arts school in the country I think he’s doing just fine. Instead of blaming him for being attacked as a  _child_ , maybe try congratulating him for all that he has accomplished,” Kurt squeezed Blaine’s hand.

“He squeezed out a br-“

“Henry is a spectacular little boy. He just started Kindergarten and is well loved. Blaine has a fantastic GPA, great work ethic and on top of that he is an amazing father. It’s amazing that he was able to become that after living with the shittiest parents known to man,” Kurt spat. “Hell, if you couldn’t be decent parents you could at least be decent people.”

Mr. Anderson’s eyes narrowed dangerously and Blaine lightly tugged on his hand. “Kurt, let’s go.”

“No,” Kurt stood up straighter. “I feel sorry that you never got to know the amazing son you have or your amazing grandson. We are going to be much better parents than you ever were.”

“Henry is the best thing that ever happened to me,” Blaine finally spoke up. “And if you even felt a fraction for me, your son, as I do for him…than I don’t know how you even are able to sleep at night after what you did.”

He spun on his heel and hurried away, followed by Kurt. Kurt jogged after him and stopped him just outside of the funeral home. “Are you alright?”

“I’m great!” Blaine’s eyes were teary but he had a huge smile on his face. “I thought I never wanted to see them again but that was all worth it.”

“They’re assholes,” Kurt rolled his eyes.

“You called yourself one of Henry’s parents,” Blaine said softly and Kurt nodded. “I think you are too.”

He was still smiling when Kurt kissed him. 


	22. Baseball and Tigers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by musaranitas: Hi! I don’t know if you write it yet, but in the “Chances” verse, I would love to read Henry’s first met with grandpa Burt and how he flu in love with little henry… :D

“All right Henry,” Burt looked at the little boy sitting at the table and smiled so widely that his face hurt. “What do you like to do?”

“When Uncle Cooper babysits me we watch movies,” Henry said. 

“I don’t…really have any movies,” Burt rubbed at the back of his neck, wondering why he ever offered to babysit Henry for a few hours while Kurt and Blaine got some time to themselves. “I have football games recorded.”

“I don’t like football,” Henry scrunched up his nose.

“Well, what do you like?”

Henry was a great kid. He was amazingly polite for only being five years old and had been nothing but precious. It was obvious from the way Kurt looked at him that he adored the child so Burt could make an effort. 

“I like baseball and tigers,” Henry said softly. 

“Baseball and tigers. That’s quite a combination,” Burt finished pouring a glass of milk and placed it in front of him. “I have some chocolate sauce if you want to make chocolate milk.”

“I’m not allowed,” Henry looked up at him with huge eyes. 

“I won’t tell,” Burt said with a smile and Henry beamed, nodding furiously. 

Burt poured a generous amount of chocolate sauce into the cup and Henry stirred, eyes bright. He sipped at it, humming in satisfaction. “Daddy says it’s bad for me.”

“Hmm, Kurt says that a lot too,” Burt took a seat across from him. 

“Yeah he does,” Henry rolled his eyes. “He says that he doesn’t want my teeth to fall out or my heart to explode.”

Burt found himself grinning at that. Of course Kurt would carry on with his overprotective nature. It was just like him to try to make everyone happy around him. 

“And you like Kurt?”

“Yeah!” Henry perked up. “I’ve never had another daddy before.”

Then Burt saw it. He could see Blaine and Henry spending every Thanksgiving and Christmas with them. He could see them celebrating all of Henry’s birthdays, his graduation and his wedding. 

“Let’s go find a baseball game on TV,” Burt stood up, helping Henry get a firm grip on his cup. 


	23. Room 413

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Chances AU. Kurt Hummel volunteered at the hospital every week since his mom died. He never expected to run into a boy a year younger than him (Blaine) in labor dealing with it completely alone. Basically, Kurt meets Blaine while he’s in labor with Henry. Kurt helps him through it all: getting him ice chips, holding his hand, putting wet washcloths on his forehead/neck and wiping away the sweat, brushing his hair out of his face, and helping him breathe through the contractions and pushing.

Kurt really, really, really liked working in the delivery floor. 

Hospitals had always been a source of pain and suffering for him and his family. He used to not be able to walk down the halls without remembering the way his mother had looked laying in her hospital bed. The wailing of new babies and happy faces of the parents made him believe that things weren’t as horrible as he had always thought.

He knew something was up as soon as he arrived to his volunteering shift. The nurses all looked far more serious than usual and some even looked disgusted. They stood together in a group and whispered, glancing to the last door in the row. 

“Kurt dear!” Moira called out, smiling brightly. “Can you please check in on the young man in room 413? Thanks, you’re a doll.”

Kurt nodded, slipping into the room. The boy in the bed was as far away from a young man as possible. He looked even younger than Kurt was and he looked up at him with wide, terrified eyes. 

“Are you my doctor?” He asked in a soft voice.

“N-no,” Kurt shook his head. “I’m just a volunteer.”

“You looked a little young to be a doctor,” the boy mumbled, pushing himself up slightly. Kurt couldn’t help but stare at the huge baby bump. He had seen only one other pregnant man but he was much older and surrounded by loved ones. This boy didn’t look like he had anyone. 

“Yeah,” Kurt gave him a small smile. “Is there anything you need?”

“Maybe a pillow…unless its too much trouble,” he mumbled. 

“Sure,” Kurt smiled, hurrying out of the room. 

The nurses were all still crowded outside and whispering to each other. “Poor thing. He’s only just turned fifteen you know. There isn’t anyone for him either.”

Kurt’s heart sank as he grabbed an extra pillow and walked back into the room. The boy gave him a tired smile as he placed the pillow behind his back.

“Thanks, I think the nurses and doctors think it’s uncomfortable to be around me,” he sighed before letting out a gasp and curling slightly in on himself.

Kurt froze, completely unsure of what to do as the boy whimpered through a contraction. Then he held his hand out and the boy gripped it tightly, squeezing tightly as he tried desperately to breathe. Finally he sagged back into his bed. 

“Sorry about that,” he whispered.

“It’s okay,” Kurt smiled. “What’s your name?”

“Blaine,” the boy looked up at him. “Yours?”

“Kurt.”

It became obvious to Kurt why the nurses were avoiding Blaine’s room. He was too young, didn’t have anyone with him, and was in pain. They spent as little time as possible in the room and would gossip with him as soon as they got out. It was sad and he knew Blaine was scared and alone.

He found himself grabbing a cup of ice chips and slipping back into Blaine’s room. It had just been a few hours and his forehead was already shining with sweat. 

“How are you?” Kurt asked, walking to the side of his bed. 

“You know, you’re the first person who has asked me that today,” Blaine groaned, rubbing at his stomach. “I’m in agony.”

“You’re not getting an epidural?” Kurt pulled a chair up. 

“I don’t want my baby born drugged up,” he gritted his teeth. “I just…I don’t know if I can do this.”

“Do you want me to call someone? Your parents or…the other dad?” Kurt asked awkwardly and Blaine closed his eyes. 

“My parents want nothing to do with me and the other dad didn’t give me his name after he raped me,” Blaine said softly, sounding resigned. They sat in silence for a while before Blaine turned to him. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” he whispered back. 

“Can you stay with me?” Blaine asked before he schooled his expression into blankness. “Sorry, that’s asking a lot. It’s fine if you don’t want to.”

“I’ll stay,” Kurt smiled and took a seat. 

They sat and spoke for hours, Kurt taking his hand through every contraction. Blaine was sweet and shy, reminding Kurt of a beaten puppy. It took time for him to even smile openly at Kurt and then everything opened up.

“What are you going to do?” Kurt asked after another contraction passed and he pressed a wet cloth to Blaine’s forehead. “With the baby I mean.”

“I’m keeping him,” Blaine whispered, voice hoarse. “This wasn’t planned and this obviously wasn’t wanted but he shouldn’t have to suffer because of that. He’s innocent and I’m going to make sure that he grows up to be a good man.”

Kurt gently squeezed his hand again. “He will be.”

After that everything went far too quickly. Blaine’s contractions came faster and faster and soon he was screaming through the beginning of labor. Both of his hands clasped Kurt’s and he groaned through gritted teeth as he pushed. Kurt whispered to him, trying to think of encouraging things to say. 

Then they heard the shrill cry of the baby.

The look on Blaine’s face when he was handed the baby made something warm and bright fill his chest. After so much pain and suffering he looked finally at peace. He turned to smile brightly at Kurt and Kurt smiled brightly back. 

This wouldn’t be the end.


	24. Meeting Over Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by umblangst: Hey! I know you literally posted Reunion today but it’s so beautiful and I’ve read it like 25 times already. Could you do a sequel where the rapists kid approaches Henry at school and apologises over and over for his dad and says that he and his Mum would like to talk to Blaine and Kurt. I would love it have all five of them at dinner and they keep apologising. Thank you so much, you’re a beautiful writer and such a beautiful person. x
> 
> Prompt: Sequel to “Reunion”. Henry meets his half-brother (the child his biological father/Blaine’s rapist had with his wife).
> 
> Prompt: Sequel to Reunion. Blaine’s rapist isn’t cocky enough to ask to meet his son, but his wife (preferably ex-wife now) wants to meet Blaine and Henry.

Henry could see so much of himself in the boy. As soon as the other boy showed up after school he recognized him and froze.

“Can I talk to you for a bit?” The other boy asked uncomfortably. 

“I don’t know if that’s a great idea,” Henry unlocked his car but he stepped in front of him. 

“Please, we’re brothers,” the boy gave him a crooked smile and a sharp stab of anger rushed through Henry.

“We’re not brothers. We’re not family,” he spat and the boy’s smile faded completely. “You father raped mine when he was a kid. He is a monster, he-“

“I am not defending what he did. I had no idea he was hurting people and I had no idea that he was attacking kids,” the boy scuffed his foot on the ground. “But…my family is falling apart and I know that you’re angry but we share the same blood.”

Henry ground his teeth and nodded. He remembered how lost he felt when he had learned the truth and couldn’t imagine what their family was going through. “I’m Henry.”

“Collin,” the boy smiled, holding out a hand. “Want to go grab a coffee or something?”

And that’s how he found himself sipping coffee with the son of his father’s rapist. He stared at Collin, noticing that they had a similar hair color and nose shape and it made him shiver. 

“So…your dad is married?” Collin asked, looking awkward.

“Yeah, to my papa. They’ve been married for almost ten years,” Henry smiled slightly. “They got married shortly after my sister was born and they’re crazy about each other. Do you have any siblings?”

“No, just me,” Collin shrugged. 

“My dad was abandoned by his parents after he got pregnant. I’ve never really spoken to my grandparents so he raised me mostly on his own,” Henry stared at his cup. “He’s a good man.”

“I used to think my dad was a good man,” Collin said softly. 

“You seem to have turned out okay,” Henry shrugged and Collin let out a small laugh. 

“Do you ever wonder how much of him is in you? If maybe…we could do horrible things like he could, like it’s part of who we are?” Collin whispered, hands clasped tightly around his cup. “Ever since I found out about him it’s all I can think about.”

“There’s no way in hell I’m letting him have any say in my life. We make our own choices,” Henry said sharply. “He made the choice to hurt people and I’m making the choice to be a good person. It’s up to you who you want to be.”

“I don’t want to be him,” Collin shook his head. 

“That’s what we have in common,” Henry smiled.


	25. Rings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: More in the chances verse maybe the wedding day with cute ringbearer Henry and baby flower girl April? :)

This was the worst day of his life. 

Henry stomped his foot and glared up at his Uncle Cooper who was trying to tie the little boy’s bowtie. When he heard his daddies were getting married he was excited. It was going to be a big party and his daddies were so excited about it all. Instead he had to get up early and run around with his uncle and wear this stupid, uncomfortable suit. 

“Henry,” Uncle Cooper raised his eyebrows and Henry went still, pouting. “You can take it off after the ceremony.”

“Why do we have to do the ceremony,” Henry whined. “I thought there was going to be music and cake. Instead we have to listen to dumb people talk.”

“There party at the end is to celebrate. First, you dads have to get married,” Uncle Cooper finished the tie and smoothed it out. “Your daddies are going to talk about how they love each other and you. It’s the most important part, it’s when you become a family.”

“We already are a family!” Henry argued, motioning over to where baby April was in her sparkling dress. 

“You are,” Uncle Cooper smiled. “But you have the most important part of the whole wedding.”

Henry hesitated. “I do?”

“Of course! You’re taking the rings to your daddies. At the very end they’ll put the rings on each other and then they’ll be really married,” Uncle Cooper brushed his hands over his shoulders. “Without you they wouldn’t be married.”

Warmth spread through Henry’s chest and he smiled brightly. It was because of him that his daddies were going to have the same last name. It was because of him that his daddies were going to wear rings. It was because of him that his daddies were going to be husbands. 

Someone called something back into the room and Uncle Cooper stood, patting his back. “Will you help your sister?”

“Yeah,” Henry raised his chin. “I’m very responsible.”

Uncle Cooper laughed and picked up April, careful not to wrinkle her dress. He set them both side by side in front of the huge doors and although Henry was nervous, he took April’s hand. 

“I’ll help you,” he said softly to his sister, knowing that she had just started walking. “But you have to throw the flowers, that’s your job.”

The doors opened and for a moment Henry was frozen with fear. Everyone was staring at him and there were so many people. He swallowed down his nervousness and looked up to see his daddies grinning at him at the end of the aisle. 

With a deep breath, Henry lightly pulled on April’s hand and they started the walk. Whenever April stumbled he helped her back up with whispered encouragement.

“Throw the flowers,” he took her pudgy hand and led it to the basket she was holding. He nodded encouragingly when she waved her hand and the flowers went everywhere. 

Finally they got to the end and Kurt reached out to take April’s hand from him. This was it, this was his big moment. Henry reached into his pocket and pulled out the rings, handing one to Uncle Cooper and one to Aunt Rachel.

Job done, Henry took his place next to his daddy and puffed his chest out. He listened patiently as his daddies said their vows, wrapping one arm around his daddy’s leg when he got choked up. Then he watched with pride as his daddies exchanged rings. His daddy took his hand and he took April’s, linking the family into a circle. 

Then his daddies kissed, which was pretty gross, but everyone cheered. 

Henry remembered what life was like before Kurt. He remembered how his daddy always looked so tired and sad. He remembered the way he used to wake up hearing his daddy having a nightmare. Now life was pretty good. They were a family and they had Kurt and April. They weren’t alone.

And it was all because Henry brought the rings.

He so deserved the three pieces of cake Uncle Cooper snuck him; it was absolutely worth the stomachache.


	26. Downhill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Hummel-Anderson family go sledding.

April’s shriek almost echoed through the park as her sled spun down the hill, Henry chasing after it. She got to the end of the hill and screamed again as Henry tackled her into the snow. 

“They’re going to sleep so well tonight,” Kurt whispered and Blaine laughed, taking another sip of his coffee. “Or catch the worlds worst cold.”

“That’ll be the world’s best Christmas gift,” Blaine rolled his eyes. “Imagine two sniffling, miserable children under the tree.”

Henry and April came charging back up the hill, scarves undone and grins wide. Blaine let out a yelp as they slammed into his legs and Kurt barely managed to grab his coffee before he fell back into the snow. 

“Alright you little brats!” Blaine said loudly, tickling his children up and down their sides as they screamed and tried to get away. “You’re going to get it now!”

“Race you to the bottom of the hill!” Henry shouted and him and April went rolling down the snowy hill. Blaine sat up with a groan and shook the snow out of his hat before getting to his knees.

“Aw, look at you,” Kurt laughed, eyes bright. “You look like the most adorable snowman.”

“Do I?” Blaine gave him a wicked smile and Kurt didn’t even have a chance to react before a handful of snow was shoved down the back of his jacket. 

Kurt let out a cry, the coffees tumbling to the ground. He spun around, hands jerking at the back of his jacket as he tried to shake all the snow out of it. He glared at his husband who held up his hands and took a few steps back. 

“I’m going to kill you,” Kurt leaned down to grab a handful of snow. 

“Come on baby,” Blaine held his hands up higher. “I’ll get you nice and warm.”

“Gross,” Henry groaned behind them and Blaine turned around. Kurt took the moment to grab his husband around the waist and spin him around, both of them falling into the snow. 

Kurt kissed Blaine as he laughed, his lips cold and tasting of snow. 

“We’re all going to get sick,” Blaine giggled and Kurt rolled his eyes before kissing him again.


	27. Giving Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Chances verse. Blaine and Kurt’s first Christmas together. Kurt is surprised to find that every Christmas Blaine sends a gift to his parents from himself and Henry. And every year he breaks down because he doesn’t get one back.
> 
> Prompt: Chances verse. Blaine and Kurt’s first Xmas together spent at the hummels.
> 
> Prompt by wavesuponatropicalshore: Christmas prompt number two: Chances ‘verse: Kurt’s first Christmas with Blaine and Henry a short wile after they started dating. :) Or anything else in the Chances ‘verse ;)

Blaine seemed on edge. 

Kurt knew that this was going to be a huge change for both Blaine and Henry. Every Christmas before them was with the bare minimum, Blaine not wanting to spare any extra money than he had to. Kurt found himself smiling at the memory of Henry’s huge eyes as he stared at the tree. 

Despite all the warmth and fun of preparing for the holiday, Blaine smile seemed strained and he seemed overly protective of Henry. He constantly watched his son at all times, even distracted at times because he was so centered on him. 

“I really haven’t gotten Blaine something yet,” Carole spoke up when her and Kurt were fixing lunch two days before Christmas. “Do you know what he would want?”

“Blaine’s not the kind of guy who wants anything,” Kurt frowned, trying to think. “He pretty much gives everything to Henry.”

“Well, I feel like I have to give him something,” she sighed and frowned. 

After that, Blaine seemed even more distant and uncomfortable. He worked hard to seem like he wasn’t even at the house, cleaning up after every little thing he did, and didn’t spend a lot of time with Kurt’s family.

“Are you okay?” Kurt asked as they got into bed together and Blaine gave him a quick look and a tight smile. 

“Fine.”

“Blaine,” Kurt reached over and squeezed his arm. “Tell me.”

Blaine sat in silence for a minute before sighing. “Tell Carole she doesn’t have to get me anything. No one does. It’s enough that I’m here and I don’t want them…feeling like they have to give us anything.”

“You heard us talking,” Kurt sighed. “Carole just likes giving gifts. She’s just that kind of person and wants to make you feel welcome. Don’t you feel welcome?”

He climbed out of bed and opened his ratty suitcase, pulling out a slim frame. He handed it to Kurt and sat back down, eyes bright. The frame was simple but the picture took Kurt’s breath away. It was of the three of them at the park. Brightly colored leaves were stuck through Henry’s hair and he laughed brightly. The two of them were looking at each other fondly, hands linked. It had been a weekend when they went out with Rachel who snapped several pictures and this was by far one of Kurt’s favorites.

“It’s dumb right?” Blaine sighed. “I just couldn’t think of anything else to give them.”

“It’s perfect Blaine, they’re going to absolutely love it,” Kurt grinned, tracing the lines with his fingertips. “It’s a perfect picture of our family.”

Blaine’s face softened and he relaxed. “I guess I’ve never really given a gift to parents.”

“It’s difficult with them…they weren’t expecting me to suddenly show up with a boyfriend and a kid but they know that I’m crazy about you. Just know that they love you both,” Kurt kissed him gently. “So relax and enjoy a family Christmas.”

“I can do that,” Blaine whispered. “Plus, if your dad really gives Henry those football tickets his head might explode.”


	28. Don't Wake Daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Chances verse. “He remembered the way he used to wake up hearing his daddy having a nightmare.” The first night Kurt ever stays over, Blaine has a terrible nightmare. Kurt has no idea what to do or how to help when suddenly Henry bursts into the room and saves the day.

He didn’t think he had ever been happier. 

Kurt loved being in the halfway place between asleep and awake. He smiled softly and tightened his hold around Blaine. 

His boyfriend had looked so beautiful as he asked him shyly to spend the night. His heart felt like it was going to burst as he lay pressed against Blaine. 

Then Blaine’s legs jerked again and he figured out what woke him up. 

Blaine’s face scrunched up and he groaned softly, going stiff in Kurt’s arms. His legs were twitching almost constantly and his arms were pulled up close to his chest in an almost protective manner. Then he let out a short cry and his body arched away from Kurt’s.

“Honey?” Kurt asked softly, and Blaine shuddered. 

His eyes flicked quickly behind his eyelids and he let out another cry, arms stretched out like he was trying to fight and invisible man. 

Kurt’s heart pounded painfully in his chest as he hovered above him. He wasn’t prepared in the least for this situation and he had no idea how to help his boyfriend. Did he touch him and risk furthering his nightmare? Did he ignore the situation and let him suffer?

Then the door cracked open and tiny feet padded across the floor. 

Henry climbed onto the bed and froze when he saw Kurt. The little boy reached a hand up and placed a finger against his lips, shushing him a little.

“Don’t wake up daddy or he’ll be scared,” Henry whispered and quickly burrowed under the blankets. He snuggled up into his father’s arms and wrapped his arms and legs around his father, closing his eyes. 

Kurt stared at them in shock as Blaine’s entire body relaxed and he pulled Henry in closer to his body. All the tension left his body and his face relaxed into deep sleep. Henry snuffled a little and pressed his face into his father’s chest. 

“Thank you Henry,” Kurt whispered and one hazel eye opened.

“Shh, daddy’s sleeping,” Henry mumbled and Kurt smiled. 

He couldn’t imagine what this tiny family had been through. After years of pain and neglect they had found a way to comfort each other and a tiny Henry had learned how to best comfort his father. 

It broke his heart a little bit imagining how Henry learned this. At five years old he had easily learned how to comfort his clearly traumatized father and clearly did it often. 

One day Henry wouldn’t have to do this anymore. 

One day Kurt would be able to help Blaine. 

One day they would be a family and support each other. 

Kurt settled down behind Blaine and wrapped his arm around both Blaine and Henry. This was what love felt like. This was what love was.


	29. Siblings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I just finished reading Breathing in the Chances!Verse and was wondering since this was such a good addition to the series if you could write a chapter where it’s from Klaine and Henry’s point of view, how they overlooked how sick she was getting up until they get the call that she was in the hospital and afterwards. I just love your writing sooo much <3~

Ever since they had gotten back from the hospital April had been quiet. 

Henry hovered around her door, constantly talking himself into and out of knocking. Finally, with a deep breath, he knocked lightly on the door and pressed his ear against it. 

“April?”

“Go. Away. Henry.”

He scrunched his nose up a little. “Let me in.”

After waiting for a few moments, he opened the door and met his sister’s narrowed eyes. He lightly closed the door behind him and sat down on her bed before laying back. “So…what’s up?”

“Nothing. My obnoxious brother seems to think that he can do whatever he wants,” she mumbled, turning back to her book. 

“I think you meant to say devastatingly handsome.”

“You’re thinking of delusional,” she spat back but had a faint smile on her face. 

Henry smiled at her and nudged her leg with his foot. “You know…I felt the same way you did.”

April paused and he looked up to see her watching him over her book. “No you didn’t.”

“You were the kid they wanted. Dad didn’t really date a lot when I was younger but I heard him telling Uncle Cooper that no one wanted to date a single dad. I felt like a burden and I was. Dad was so young when he had me…I wasn’t supposed to happen,” Henry shrugged. 

“I wasn’t planned either.”

“No…but you’re dad and papa’s. You came along and I thought they were going to replace me with the kid they actually wanted,” Henry sighed. “Grandma and grandpa were so excited and my biological grandparents pretended like I didn’t exist.”

April put down the book and reached over to squeeze his leg. “They love you more than anything.”

“You too and I love you more than anything,” Henry smiled at her. 

She smiled at him and launched herself into his arms, hugging him tight. Henry squeezed her tightly and rubbed her back a little. 

“Don’t you dare hide something like your health or feelings again,” he whispered. “You scared the crap out of me.”

“I promise,” April hugged her brother tighter.


	30. Shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: In chances they’re adopting a dog they plan on a puppy but Henry sees an older dog and is just all “daddies he looks so sad!”

All it took were those damn eyes. 

Kurt hated dogs. They didn’t care if the shoes they were shredding were designer or now. They pooped and peed on everything. They cried all night. They smelled.

But then Henry looked up at him with those huge, pleading eyes and he couldn’t say anything but yes. 

The kennel was worse than Kurt expected. It was loud because apparently every dog needed to bark at the exact same time. It smelled horrendous even though it looked clean which just made Kurt think that the stench had seeped into the walls. He wanted to complain and walk out but Blaine and Henry looked beyond excited. 

“Come on Henry, the puppies are at the end,” Blaine pointed to where the pen of energetic bouncing balls of fluff were but Henry was fixated on the pen in front of him. 

The dog in the pen was honestly the most pathetic animal Kurt had ever seen. He was an off white color and far too fluffy for his size. His huge dark eyes were slightly shaded by the fluff hanging in front of them and his ragged tail began to wag slightly. As Henry approached, he moved forward with his hind legs in a squeaky wheelchair. 

“No honey, let’s go look at the puppies,” Blaine said softly and Henry shook his head, putting his hands on the glass. 

“I want him.”

“He looks nice but it’s very hard to take care of a dog like that,” Kurt patted his back. 

“Would you just not be friends with Uncle Artie because he needs more help sometimes? He needs our help! He needs a family,” the six year old said passionately and Kurt raised his eyebrows. “He looks so sad.”

He knew he was losing the whole thing when Blaine turned those same eyes to him. “Kurt…if we don’t they might kill him.”

“Kill him!” Henry gasped, overhearing his father’s whispered words. “We can’t let them kill him!”

And that’s how Kurt found himself trying to load a dog wheelchair into the back of the car. 

Henry looked as happy as could be, whispering things to his new friend in the back seat. The dog had his head resting on Henry’s lap and his tail thunked loudly against the door. 

“What’s his name Henry?” Blaine called back as they started back towards home. 

“Jeff.”

“Jeff?” Blaine snorted out a laugh. 

“He looks like a Jeff,” Henry shrugged and kept petting Jeff’s head before leaning into whisper to him. “You’re going to like our home Jeff. My daddies are nice and they like to play. We’ll have so much fun!”

Well…maybe dogs weren’t all that bad.


End file.
